DON'T BE AFRAID TO HONEYMOON, BOO!
by Kitty Jiji Jaejoong
Summary: Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong setelah lulus kuliah mereka memutuskan untuk menikah. Tetapi, semenjak menikah Jaejoong selalu menghindari 'disentuh' suaminya. Apakah yang membuat Kim Jaejoong takut berbulan madu dan menunda malam pertamanya hingga sebulan setelah pernikahan mereka? Apakah yang dilakukan Jung Yunho agar 'little'nya tidak berkarat?BL/YUNJAE/YOOSU/NC-21/NO BASH/Ch 5 END
1. Chapter 1

**DON'T BE AFRAID HONEYMOON, BOO**

**Tittle** ="**Don't Be Afraid Honeymoon, Boo**"

**Author** = Kitty Jiji Jaejoong d'Raped Yoyo Yunho a.k.a Enchonizer Henecia

**Pairing** = Yunjae

**Rating** = _NC_

**Genre** = _Drama _/_Romance_ /_Love _ /_ Yaoi_

**Category** = _Chaptered _

**General** **Summary**

Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong adalah sepasang kekasih semenjak di bangku _Senior High School_. Setelah lulus kulyah mereka memutuskan untuk menikah. Tetapi, semenjak menikah Jaejoong selalu menghindari 'disentuh' suaminya. Apakah yang membuat Kim Jaejoong takut berbulan madu dan menunda malam pertamanya hingga sebulan setelah pernikahan mereka? Apakah yang dilakukan Jung Yunho agar 'little'nya tidak berkarat?

**Disclaimer**

Yunjae bukan milikku. Mereka milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan milik para fans, aku hanya meminjam namanya, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong bisa ku miliki LOL. Cerita dan alurnya murni permikiranku sendiri.

**Warning** !

Cerita abal-abal, EYD ancur, Banyak Typo(s), Alur ga jelas, kadang cepet kayak di jalan tol, kadang lambat seperti terkena macet dan banjir di jalan. Saya tidak suka mendengar suatu _Bad Comment or Flamer. No Bashing! Don't Like Don't Read!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**-AUTHOR POV-**

Di salah satu restoran mewah di kota Seoul nampak sepasang kekasih yang sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan disalah satu meja restoran itu.

Walaupun di dalam restoran itu terdapat berpuluh-puluh meja, tetapi tidak ada satupun pelanggan disana kecuali sepasang kekasih itu. Sepertinya restoran itu telah dibooking untuk suatu acara yang penting.

Sepasang kekasih itu terlihat sangat serasi, yang satunya _namja_ tampan dengan mata musangnya yang tajam, Kulitnya kecoklatan layaknya _namja_ Asia kebanyakan serta satunya lagi _namja_ cantik melebihi _yeoja_ manapun.

"Kim Jaejoong!" Panggil _namja_ bermata musang itu. Ternyata _namja_ cantik dengan kulit sehalus dan seputih susu bubuk itu bernama Kim Jaejoong, eoh?

Kim Jaejoong menatap _namja_ bermata musang itu, hingga nampak bibir _cherry_-nya yang merah merekah, pipi putihnya terlihat sangat halus dan jangan lupakan _big eyes_-nya mampu membuat siapa saja terseret ke dalam putaran terpalung mata bulat yang bening itu.

"_Ne_..Jung Yunho!" Jawab Jaejoong pelan, kenapa dia jadi gugup begini. Jemari-jemari tangannya tidak bisa diam, sedari tadi terus meremas-remas ujung kemejanya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menjadi kekasihku, Boo!" Ucap Yunho dengan nada yang dibuat sedingin mungkin dan tanpa ekspresi.

Jaejoong bingung. Bukankah Yunho sudah tahu sendiri berapa lama mereka telah berpacaran. Untuk apa menanyakan hal itu padanya. Batin Jaejoong. "Ehm.. Su-sudah 6 tahun, Yun!" Ujar Jaejoong terbata. Pasalnya pemuda bermata musang yang bernama Jung Yunho itu menatapnya dengan _intens_.

"Sudah lama ternyata kita berpacaran! Aku bosan menjadi kekasihmu, Aku ingin menjadi mantan kekasihmu saja!" Kata Yunho datar.

DEG

DEG

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang, bagai disambar petir disiang hari dengan kekuatan beribu-ribu volt. Ia tidak percaya apa yang diucapkan _namja_ berkulit eksotis barusan. Bukankah beberapa saat yang lalu Yunho mengajaknya makan malam romantis, tetapi sekarang malah seperti ingin memutuskannya saja. Memutuskan jalinan asmara yang telah terbina selama sekian tahun.

"Mak-Maksudnya, Yu-yun?" Tanya _namja_ cantik itu takut-takut.

"Aku sudah bosan menjadi kekasihmu selama bertahun-tahun!" Katanya. Dalam hati Yunho ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya melihat seraut wajah kekasihnya itu hampir menangis. Mata bulat itu mulai berkaca-kaca, tinggal menuggu jatuhnya saja.

"Yu-Yun~" Jaejoong tidak sanggup mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, suaranya seperti tercekat di tenggorakannya. Bahunya begetar menahan tangis, Ia gigit bibir plum itu untuk mencegah terdengar isakan keluar dari mulut manisnya.

Yunho yang tidak tega mengerjai kekasihnya lebih lama lagi, Ia langsung berdiri dan berlutut didepan Jaejoong yang masih duduk manis di kursinya. Yunho memperlihatkan cincin Cartier dengan 6 hiasan berlian, menambah kesan mewah pada cincin itu yang Ia keluarkan dari saku jasnya.

"Kim Jaejoong! Aku mencintaimu! Aku ingin jadi mantan kekasihmu! _Will You marry me_?" Ungkap Yunho masih berlutut dihadapan Jaejoong dengan menyodorkan cincin cartier itu.

Bibir _cherry_ itu sedikit terbuka, Jaejoong yang mendengar penuturan Yunho terisak kencang, pipi putihnya penuh dengan air mata kebahagiaan dan keterkejutan. 'Apa-apaan ini' Pikir Jaejoong.

"Boo~Aku sudah capek berlutut sedari tadi! Jadi maukah kau menikah denganku?" Ulang Yunho dengan nada manja dan senyum lebar terpantri di bibir hatinya.

Jaejoong hanya mampu mengangguk, masih susah mengendalikan tangisnya. Ini terlalu mengejutkan untuknya.

Yunho berdiri dan menarik Jaejoong dalam pelukannya. Jaejoong semakin menangis meraung-raung.

"Sttt…. _Uljima_ Joongie… Jangan menangis lagi, _ne_!" Yunho berusaha menenangkan kekasih hatinya yang masih menangis dan memukul-mukul dada bidangnya.

"Kau jahat… jahat… jahat hiks… hiks… huks! Ku kira kau akan memutuskanku! Aku sangat takut kehilanganmu bear!"

Jaejoong meluapkan segala kekesalannya karena Yunho tega melamarnya dengan cara yang menyebalkan begitu, walaupun tidak mengesampingkan romantismenya.

"Cup cup cup _Mianhaeyo_ _ne_?" Yunho memandang _doe eyes_ yang masih sembab dan menghapus beberapa tetes air mata Jaejoong. "Bukankah benar, aku bosan menjadi kekasihmu dan ingin menjadi suamimu, eoh?" Kekeh Yunho hingga memperlihatkan gigi gingsulnya yang putih.

"Aku membencimu kau tega membuat jatungku hampir berhenti berdetak!" Sebal Jaejoong sambil mengerecutkan bibirnya kesal. Bukannya terlihat menakutkan tapi malah nampak imut, padahal umurnya telah menginjak 23 tahun.

Yunho menempelkan keningnya pada kening Jaejoong hingga hidung mereka berdua juga berbenturan. "Hahaha~ _Ne_ aku janji tidak akan membuat lelucon seperti tadi, _Saranghaeyo baby_ _Jeongmal Saranghaeyo_!" Hembusan hangat napas aroma mint milik Yunho menerpa wajah Jaejoong hingga membuat hatinya kembali menghangat.

"_Nado Saranghae, Nappeun Bear_!" Jaejoong merasakan pinggang dan tengkuknya dililit oleh tangan kekar kekasihnya.

Yunho semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga bibir hati itu mengecup bibir _kissable_ kekasihnya sekilas.

Cup

Yunho kemudian memakaikan cincin cartier pada jari manis Jaejoong. "Boo~ besuk malam aku akan melamar pada umpa Kim meminta restu mereka untuk menikahimu!"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk polos. "Aku sangat beruntung memiliki calon suami sepertimu, bear!"

"Aku lebih beruntung, _ani_ sangat paling beruntung sekali memiliki calon pendamping hidup secantik dirimu." Ucap berlebihan Yunho penuh kebahagiaan.

"_Andwaee_! Aku tampan bear." Ketus Jaejoong.

"Eu kyang kyang! _Ne_~ kau sangat tampan." Ujar Yunho setengah mengejek membuat Jaejoong gemas dan mencubit pinggangnya. "Aww~…"

Yunho memegang tangan Jaejoong kemudian mencium kekasihnya kembali.

Bibir yang semula hanya saling menempel itu lama kelamaan saling melumat dan menghisap. Di iringi alunan musik klasik romantis di restoran itu.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong merupakan teman masa kecil karena kedua orangtua mereka bersahabat dekat, ketika menginjak tingkat 2 di _Senior High School_ Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk menjadi kekasihnya dan semenjak saat itu hingga sekarang mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih yang paling terkenal di sekolahan dan di kampusnya dulu. Beberapa minggu yang lalu mereka berdua telah lulus kulyah hingga malam ini Yunho melamar Jaejoong di restoran atas inisiatif _eomma_-nya.

.

.

.

**** Don't Be Afraid Honeymoon, Boo****

.

.

.

Jam 23.00 malam nampak Yunho masih sibuk berkutat di depan laptopnya mengerjakan urusan kantor. Yunho membawa pekerjaannya kerumah karena waktu lamaran kemarin telah ditentukan bahwa pernikahan mereka akan diadakan 10 hari lagi dan Yunho juga harus mengambil cuti selama 1 minggu untuk berbulan madu ke Bali setelah pernikahan mereka.

Yunho yang merupakan seorang _workaholic_ tidak ingin segala pekerjaan kantor terbengkalai hanya karena pernikahan dan bulan madunya nanti. Hingga dia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantor secepatnya.

Jung Yunho merupakan direktur Jung corp, salah satu anak cabang perusahaan yang dimiliki keluarga Jung. Sedangkan Kim Jaejoong lebih memilih mengelola kedai kopi bernama Coffee Cojjee yang Ia rintis semenjak 4 tahun yang lalu dan tidak mau meneruskan bisnis orang tuanya.

"Aishh… Laporan pemasaran dan laporan perencanaan setengah bulan kedepan kenapa belum di kumpulkan!" Sungut Yunho. Padahal hari ini Yunho telah memerintahkan seluruh pimpinan setiap divisi agar memberikan laporan untuk setengah bulan kedepan.

"Yoochun… Changmin!... ckckck.." Desis Yunho. Walaupun mereka berdua adalah sahabatnya tapi tetap saja ketika di kantor mereka bawahannya, itu artinya mereka harus menuruti segala perintah atasan.

.

.

.

**** Don't Be Afraid Honeymoon, Boo****

.

.

.

" Ohh… Morrehhh.. Chunieh.. Ahh… Enghhh.." Erangan nikmat _namja_ bersuara lumba-lumba ketika _namja_ berjidat lebar terus-menerus mengoyangkan pinggulnya maju mundur.

"Su-ieehh… _so tight_ … Oughh… Eumgh…" _Namja_ yang sedang menarik-ulur juniornya itu bernama Yoochun. _Namja_ _pervert_ yang selalu menyerang kekasihnya bila ada waktu senggang.

"Arghhh… Fasterrrhh… deeppperrr … Ashhh… Ah …Ah…" Desah Junsu ketika kekasihnya itu menumbuk-numbuk _hole-_nya dengan brutal, ditambah lagi kocokan Yoochun di junior mungilnya membuat _namja_ bermuka _innocent_ itu tambah melayang. Tubuhnya sebentar lagi akan mencapai langit ke tujuh, namun tiba-tiba-

Drtt Drrrtttt Drrrttt

Lagi-lagi bunyi suara panggilan masuk. Padahal sedari tadi _handphone_ Yoochun terus berbunyi, tapi dia masih terus 'menghajar' kekasihnya.

"Chuniehhh… _handphone_-mu terus berbunyihh Ahh.. Angkat kalau penting.." Ujar Junsu di tengah desahannya.

"Bentar Su-ie Eunggghhh… Ini nikmathhh…" Sahut Yoochun sambil meremas-remas pantat montok Junsu.

"_Honey_ Akuhh tidak bisahh klimaks mendengar handphonemuhhh yang berbunyi terusssss…" rengek Junsu. Percintaannya terasa terganggu, karena sedari tadi _handphone_ itu tidak mau diam.

Dengan setengah hati Yoochun menghentikan goyangan pinggulnya dan mengambil _handaphone_ di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

"Yunho?" Lirih Yoochun ketika melihat ID si-penelepon

Akhirnya Yoochun mengangkat panggilan Yunho dengan junior yang masih menancap sempurna di guanya.

"_Yeoboseyo_!" Ucap Yoochun malas, karena aktifitas panasnya terganggu.

" YOOCHUN! Mana laporan pemasaran untuk setengah bulan kedepan bukankah tadi siang di kantor aku menyuruhmu mengumpulkannya di meja kerjaku?" Bentak Yunho karena sedari tadi panggilannya tidak dihiraukan Yoochun.

Yoochun menelan salivanya gugup, jarang-jarang sahabatnya itu membentaknya."Ah… A-aku lupa Yunho-_ah_! Besuk pasti aku akan kumpulkan ke mejamu!"

"_Aniyo_! Malam ini juga aku menunggumu di rumahku membawa laporan itu! Aku tunggu 30 menit dari sekarang!"

Flip

Sambungan telepon itu terputus karena Yunho mematikannya di seberang sana.

"Aishhhh!" Jerit Yoochun sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Inilah yang tidak Ia sukai dari seorang Jung Yunho yang _workaholic_ segala sesuatu harus selesai pada waktunya.

"Ada apa Chuniehhh?" Tanya Junsu sambil mengatur napasnya yang memburu.

"Aku harus ke rumah Yunho sebentar, _honey_!"

"Ta-tapi kita belum selesai, lihat juniorku masih menegang!" Manja Junsu dengan mata sayu.

Cup

Yoochun mencium bibir kekasihnya sekilas. "Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi, _ne_"

Dengan berat hati Yoochun mengeluarkan junior tegangnya dari _hole_ sempit kekasihnya.

Pasti rasanya tidak menyenangkan baru setengah permainan harus dihentikan paksa. #Poor Yoosu

.

.

.

**** Don't Be Afraid Honeymoon, Boo****

.

.

.

Ckitttt

Yoochun menghetikan _Ferrari Columbia_-nya di halaman mansion Yunho yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai tanaman hias.

Brakk

_Namja_ _cassanova_ itu menutup pintu mobilnya dengan kasar, _mood_-nya benar-benar buruk sekarang. Itu semua gara-gara laporan yang menurutnya tidak terlalu penting hingga sesi bercintanya harus tertunda ditengah jalan.

Tap Tap Tap

"Changmin…!" Panggil Yoochun pada _namja_ jangkung yang baru keluar dari mansion mewah Yunho.

"Eh… Yoochun!" Sahut _namja_ dengan muka _baby face_ itu.

"Ngapain malam-malam di sini?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Oh..Aku baru saja mengantarkan laporan perencanaan ke sini! Padahal tadi itu aku sedang makan malam romantis dengan Kyunhyun, tapi dengan seenaknya Yunho menyuruhku membuat dan mengantarkan laporan itu. Menyebalkan sekali! Banyak makanan yang terbuang sia-sia. Aku tidak sempat menghabiskan semuanya! Dan aku harus meninggalkan kekasihku itu di Restoran! Ckckck menyebalkan!" Adu Changmin pada sahabatnya itu. "Terus kau sendiri ngapain?" Tanya Changmin balik.

"Aku juga harus menyerahkan laporan pemasaran sekarang!"

"Sepertinya kau tadi sedang bercinta!" Changmin tersenyum _evil_ melirik gundukan diantara paha Yoochun.

"Yahh!" Yoochun menutupi junior tegangnya yang menyembul di balik celana dengan laporan yang dipegangnya. Punya malu ternyata.

"Hahahaha…. Sudah sana berikan laporan itu pada Yunho dan segera pulang lanjutkan sesi bercintamu yang tertunda kasian Junsu sepertinya sekarang sedang bersolo karier." Ucap Changmin seraya melesat masuk ke dalam mobilnya sebelum mendapat jitakan gratis dari Yoochun.

"Ughh… Ini semua gara-gara beruang!" Ringis Yoochun merasakan sakit junior tegangnya yang terjepit celana.

.

.

.

**** Don't Be Afraid Honeymoon, Boo****

.

.

.

**-Jung Corp-**

Seperti biasanya Jaejoong akan meluangkan waktunya mengantarkan bekal makan siang untuk calon suaminya. Walaupun di kedai kopinya sangat ramai ia tidak akan meninggalkan sesuatu yang telah menjadi rutinitasnya selama bertahun-tahun.

Jaejoong sekarang sedang duduk disalah satu meja kantin, karena kata pegawai di kantor kalau Yunho masih sibuk _meeting_ bersama perusahaan asing, jadilah sekarang dia menunggu di kantin seorang diri.

Calon suaminya itu memang _workaholic_, jadi kalau bukan dia yang membuatkan bekal makan siang pasti Yunho akan lupa meluangkan waktunya sebentar saja untuk mengisi perutnya.

Ketika _namja_ cantik itu sedang sibuk memikirkan kebiasaan Yunho, tiba-tiba dua _namja_ tampan yang telah dikenalnya duduk di hadapannya.

"Jae… kau sendirian?" Ucap salah satu _namja_ bersuara _husky_.

"Eh… Yoochun! Changmin! Sini duduk!" Jaejoong sedikit terlonjak dengan kedatangan dua _namja_ itu. "Iya… Aku mengantar bekal makan siang untuk Yunho, tapi sepertinya Ia masih sibuk _meeting_."

"Kau seperti tidak tahu saja kalau calon suamimu itu gila kerja, apalagi menjelang hari pernikahan kalian. Dia mengerjakan pekerjaan untuk setengah bulan kedepan lebih cepat."

Jaejoong yang tersenyum membenarkan perkataan Yoochun. Jaejoong tahu kenapa Yunho menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sekarang karena ketika mereka berbulan madu nanti, tidak lagi terganggu oleh urusan pekerjaan.

"_By the way_… Kalian akan berbulan madu dimana?" Tanya Changmin sambil memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Eum.. itu! Kami akan berbulan madu di Bali selama 1 minggu." Jawab Jaejoong malu-malu. Wajahnya akan merona tiap membicarakan bulan madu.

.

.

Sambil menunggu Yunho selesai _meeting_ mereka bertiga mengobrol-ngobrol banyak hingga tidak terasa 30 menit telah berlalu.

Akhirnya Yunho keluar dari ruangan rapat dan berjalan menghampiri 3 orang yang sedang mengobrol itu dimana salah satunya adalah kekasihnya.

"Jae… itu Yunho sudah selesai rapatnya! Kita berdua duluan ya! Soalnya jam makan siang sudah selesai!" Ujar Yoochun seraya beranjak dari duduknya.

"_Ne_… _Gomawo_ sudah menemaniku menunggu Yunho!"

Yoochun dan Changmin meninggalkan Jaejoong dan saling tersenyum penuh arti.

Krekkk

Yunho menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Jaejoong. "Sudah lama, Boo?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Belum, baru sebentar! Tadi Yoochun dan Changmin menemaniku mengobrol. Ayo cepat makan siang, aku membawakan makanan kesukaanmu!"

"_Ne_…Eh tapi kenapa wajahmu nampak pucat! Kau sakit?"

"_Aniyo_, bear!"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho _intens_ yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya. Sepertinya ada yang mengganggu pikiran hingga _namja_ cantik itu nampak gelisah.

Apakah yang sedang kau gelisahkan Jaejoong?

.

.

**.**

**TO BE CONT~~~~~~**

**JANGAN LUPA KLIK REVIEW YAAA CHINGUDEUL ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**DON'T BE AFRAID HONEYMOON, BOO**

**Tittle** ="**Don't Be Afraid Honeymoon, Boo**"

**Author** = Kitty Jiji Jaejoong d'Raped Yoyo Yunho a.k.a Enchonizer Henecia

**Pairing** = Yunjae

**Rating** = _NC_

**Genre** = _Drama _/_Romance_ /_Love _ / _Yaoi_

**Category** = _Chaptered _

**General** **Summary**

Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong adalah sepasang kekasih semenjak di bangku _Senior High School_. Setelah lulus kulyah mereka memutuskan untuk menikah. Tetapi, semenjak menikah Jaejoong selalu menghindari 'disentuh' suaminya. Apakah yang membuat Kim Jaejoong takut berbulan madu dan menunda malam pertamanya hingga sebulan setelah pernikahan mereka? Apakah yang dilakukan Jung Yunho agar 'little'nya tidak berkarat?

**Disclaimer**

Yunjae bukan milikku. Mereka milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan milik para fans, aku hanya meminjam namanya, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong bisa ku miliki LOL. Cerita dan alurnya murni permikiranku sendiri.

**Warning** !

Cerita abal-abal, EYD ancur, Banyak Typo(s), Alur ga jelas, kadang cepet kayak di jalan tol, kadang lambat seperti terkena macet dan banjir di jalan. Saya tidak suka mendengar suatu _Bad Comment or Flamer. Don't Like Don't Read!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**-Author POV -**

Jaejoong sedang berada di balkon salah satu kamar Hotel yang Ia tempati bersama suaminya, menikmati _sunset beach_ di pulau Bali yang terkenal dengan surganya keindahan alam. Kemarin mereka resmi menjadi pasangan suami 'istri'. Resepsi pernikahan mereka berdua begitu mewah dengan dihadiri rekan bisnis _appa_ Jung dan _appa_ Kim, serta teman-teman dekat dan teman semasa di bangku perkuliahan.

Pernikahan yang menyatukan dua perusahaan besar itu, menjadi salah satu liputan berita nasional selama beberapa hari.

Setelah resepsi pernikahan selesai, Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung melakukan penerbangan ke Bali dengan pesawat pribadi untuk _honeymoon_ selama 1 minggu penuh.

Baru dua jam yang lalu mereka sampai di Bali, sekarang Jaejoong sedang terkagum-kagum menikmati keindahan matahari tenggelam di ufuk barat dari balkon kamar Hotel.

"Boo… Kau suka pemandangannya?" Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Bibir hatinya menciumi tengkuk Jaejoong hingga _namja_ cantik itu merasakan geli.

"Ehhm…N-_ne_!"

Bibir hati itu terus menciumi tiap sudut tengguk Jaejoong, dilanjutkan mengecup dan mengulum cuping telinga milik seseorang yang telah resmi menjadi 'istrinya'. Tubuh 'istrinya' nampak bersinar karena cahaya matahari senja.

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang, mendapat perlakuan begitu. "Yu-Yunhhh hentikan geli." Jaejoong buru-buru melepaskan pelukan Yunho dan melesat masuk ke dalam kamar. "Aku mandi dulu Yun, setelah itu kita makan malam malam ke bawah, ne!" Ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum kaku yang agak dipaksakan.

Yunho hanya memandang 'istrinya' seraya tersenyum tipis. Ia mengerti mungkin 'istrinya' sekarang masih gugup menghadapi malam pertama mereka nanti.

.

.

Sekitar pukul 21.00 setelah makan malam sepasang pengantin baru itu langsung memasuki kamar Hotel tempat mereka menginap.

Kriettt

_Namja_ cantik terlihat baru keluar kamar mandi setelah berganti baju tidur.

"Boo…Untuk apa kau berganti baju! bukankah sebentar lagi aku akan membukanya!" Ucap Yunho dengan tersenyum seduktif memandang 'istrinya' yang duduk di pinggir ranjang mereka.

"Mem-membukanya?" Desis Jaejoong lirih. Manik matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah menatap Yunho yang berjalan kearahnya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Ini malam pertama kita, kau siap heum?" Yunho tersenyum menggoda sambil menggenggam kedua telapak tangan 'istrinya' dan mengecupnya lembut.

Dada Jaejoong sesak terasa dipukuli oleh jantungnya sendiri. Debaran jantung _namja_ cantik itu tidak terkendali, tubuhnya menegang mendengar kata 'malam pertama' keluar dari bibir suaminya.

Yunho menggerakkan jemari-jemarinya untuk membuka kancing baju tidur Jaejoong.

Baru 2 kancing teratas terbuka, Jaejoong menghentikannya. Terlihat keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis _namja_ cantik itu.

"Yu-Yun ja-jangan sekarang! A-aku capek setelah perjalanan dari Korea tadi! Kita istirahat dulu malam ini, _ne_!" Pinta Jaejoong dengan _puppy eyes_-nya berusaha bernego.

Yunho berpikir sejenak memandang 'istrinya' yang masih menunjukkan tatapan memohon padanya. Dia tersenyum sekilas. 'Sepertinya aku harus menundanya besuk' Pikir Yunho.

"Baiklah malam ini kita istirahat dulu, Kita bisa 'melakukannya' besuk!" Ujar Yunho sambil mengacak rambut Jaejoong penuh sayang.

"_Kajja_ kita tidur!" Ajak Yunho seraya naik ke atas ranjang dan merebahkan tubuh kekarnya. Jaejoongpun ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Yunho dan membelakanginya.

Dia menghembuskan napasnya lega, setidaknya Ia bisa menundanya malam ini.

Sebenarnya apa yang pikirkan Jaejoong? Bukankah malam pertama adalah sesuatu yang ditunggu-tunggu sepasang kekasih yang telah menikah?

Sepasang suami 'istri' itupun terlelap dalam tidurnya setelah sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

**** Don't Be Afraid Honeymoon, Boo****

.

.

.

**Malam ke 2**

"Boo… kau sudah siap?" Tanya Yunho pada 'istrinya' yang masih bercermin sambil memakai BB Cream dan _sunblock_ atau apalah itu pada wajah cantiknya.

"Bentar lagi _yeobo_!" Ucapnya yang terdengar manja. "Kau sudah sangat cantik tanpa harus memakai itu semua!"

BLUSH

Wajah Jaejoong merona. "Tapi _yeobo_! Di Bali iklim dan cuacanya sangat panas walaupun sore hari!" Ungkap Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibir semerah _cherry_-nya.

Yunho terkekeh. Istrinya itu sangat takut hitam rupanya, dari pagi sampai sore hari mereka hanya bekeliling pulau dewata itu dengan mobil rentalan, Jaejoong tidak mau kulit seputih susunya terkena sengatan mentari yang sangat jahat baginya. Ckckck. Itulah uniknya Jung Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah selesai! _Kajja_, kita berangkat!" Ucap Jaejoong semangat seraya menarik lengan suami tercintanya.

"_Ne_.._ne_.." Yunho patuh mengikuti 'istrinya'.

Sore hari memang waktu yang tepat untuk berjalan-jalan di bibir pantai menikmati suara gelombang yang saling berkejar-kerjaran. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada biru laut pantulan dari langit biru.

Tampak Yunho merangkul pinggang ramping Jaejoong menyusuri pantai. Mereka benar-benar menikmati waktu kebersamaan sebagai pasangan yang membuat iri siapa saja bagi yang melihatnya.

Setelah mereka puas berjalan-jalan di sore hari dan makan malam di restoran _sea food_. Pasangan fenomenal itu langsung memasuki kamar mereka.

Inilah waktu yang membuat Jaejoong ingin melewati secepatnya. Jemari Jaejoong meremas-remas ujung bajunya, pikirannya berkecamuk sedang mencari cara agar bisa lolos dari suaminya setidaknya untuk malam ini.

"Boo…Aku mandi dulu! biar nanti harum saat kau menciumku ketika kita bercinta!" Ucap Yunho jahil sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata musangnya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Setelah suaminya menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. _Namja_ cantik itu panik berjalan mondar-mandir di kamar hotel itu.

"_Eottokhe_.. Hiks… Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghindari malam pertama sekarang!" Jaejoong bergumam-gumam tidak jelas.

"Ah.. itu dia!" Lirih Jaejoong riang. Senyum tersungging di bibir merahnya. Dia membuka laci meja nakas dan menemukan obat tidur yang Ia bawa dari Korea. Dengan cepat Ia meminum beberapa butir obat tidur itu hingga tiba-tiba rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Jaejoong langsung tertidur.

Kriettt

Yunho keluar kamar mandi hanya menggunakan handuk putih sepinggang dan sedang mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil yang bertengger di lehernya.

Mata musang Yunho menyipit, Ia menaikkan alis matanya hingga kedua alis tebal itu menyatu tatkala melihat tubuh 'istrinya' berbaring di ranjang membelakanginya. Yunho perlahan-lahan mendekati ranjang menggucang pelan lengan 'istrinya'.

"Boo… Kau mandi tidak! Atau kita langsung 'bertarung' saja, heum?" Tanya Yunho dengan masih menguncang dan meraba-raba pinggang 'istrinya'. Tidak ada respon sama sekali, malah terdengar suara dengkuran halus, yang Yunho ketahui bahwa 'istrinya' itu telah tertidur.

"Aishhh…!" Yunho mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Apa aku tadi mandi terlalu lama…?" Tanya Yunho pada dirinya sendiri. Padahal juniornya telah Ia persiapkan untuk bertempur malam ini. #Poor Yunho.

.

.

.

**** Don't Be Afraid Honeymoon, Boo****

.

.

.

**Malam ke 3**

Pukul 19.30 _namja_ cantik yang telah bergelar Jung Jaejoong itu tengah menelepon sahabatnya-Junsu- dan menceritakan segala yang Ia alami selama di Bali. Mulai dari acara jalan-jalannya mengitari pulau dewata dan berakhir dengan _shopping_ ceria, juga tentang dirinya yang menaiki _flaying_ _fish_ bersama suami tercinta.

Jaejoong terus bercerita hal-hal yang menurut Junsu tidak penting hingga pukul sepuluh malam, padahal di Korea sudah sangat larut malam sekali disana. Setelah Junsu berulang kali mengatakan mengatuk akhirnya Jaejoong memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"Sudah selesai meneleponnya, Boo!" Tanya Yunho pada 'istrinya'. Mereka berdua sekarang tiduran di ranjang. Dengan Yunho yang sudah hanya memakai bokser sedangkan Jaejoong masih berpakaian lengkap. Yunho dengan sabar menunggu 'istrinya' menelepon sahabatnya. Berharap setelah selesai menelepon 'istrinya' siap diajak malam pertama karena _mood_-nya sedang bagus.

"Sebentar Bear… Aku tadi juga janji akan menelepon Changmin dan menceritakan pengalamanku ketika di Bali…" Ungkap Jaejoong dengan raut muka menyesal.

"Apa tidak bisa besuk saja meneleponnya, _Chagii_!" Bujuk Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong yang tahu niatan suaminya yang tidak jauh-jauh dari malam pertama tetap keukeuh menelepon Changmin saat itu juga.

Yunho pada akhirnya yang harus mengalah. Toh waktu mereka di Bali masih lama. Pikir Yunho.

Jaejoong menelepon Changmin sampai pukul 3 dini hari. Changmin? tentu saja dia menanggapi telepon Jaejoong walaupun sampai pagi sekalipun. Itupun tidak gratis, Jaejoong mengiming-ngimingi segala makanan lezat pada Changmin nanti ketika Ia sampai di Korea dan juga oleh-oleh yang banyak dari Bali.

Yunho yang menunggu Jaejoong telpon-telponan sejak tadi akhirnya tertidur. Jangan salahkan ini sudah jam 3 dini hari, siapa yang tidak mengatuk pada waktu itu.

Jaejoong melirik suaminya sekilas, terlihat Yunho tertidur dengan sedikit membuka mulutnya. Suaminya sangat lucu ketika tertidur seperti itu.

Jaejoong mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Changmin, _Handphone_-nya sangat panas karena sudah berjam-jam dipakai untuk menelepon.

Jaejoong mengelus dadanya lega. Malam ketigapun dia lolos dari suaminya. Tinggal memikirkan malam-malam selanjutnya. Tapi bagaimana lagi caranya menghindari Yunho bila terus-terusan di Hotel berdua saja. Jaejoong tersenyum sepertinya sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya.

.

.

.

****Don't Be Afraid Honeymoon, Boo****

.

.

.

"ARGHHHH…."

Pagi hari terdengar suara jeritan dari arah dalam kamar mandi Hotel tempat sepasang pengantin baru. Apakah yang terjadi?

Yunho yang tadinya masih terlelap dalam tidurnya karena baru tidur beberapa jam lalu harus terlonjak kaget mendengar suatu teriakan, yang Ia yakini itu suara 'istrinya'. Yunho dengan masih setengah mengantuk dan rambut yang masih acak-acakan normalnya orang bangun tidur langsung berlari ke dalam kamar mandi.

Betapa kagetnya _namja_ tampan itu ketika melihat 'istrinya' yang terduduk dilantai dengan kaki kanan berselonjor dan kaki kiri tertekuk dan hanya memakai _Bathrobe_ putih saja. Paha 'istrinya' terlihat begitu menggoda di matanya.

"_Appo_…Hiks…Bear… _Appo_!"

"_Waeyo_, Boo?" Panik Yunho langsung duduk di hadapan 'istrinya' yang sedang terisak kesakitan.

"A-Aku terjatuh di kamar mandi…hiks… Kakiku sakit! Sepertinya aku kesleo!" Terang Jaejoong pada suaminya.

"Kenapa sampai bisa terjatuh? Bukankah lantainya tidak licin?" Bingungnya.

"_Mollayo_…"

"Coba luruskan kakimu! Kita lihat di kamar!"

"Aww~~"

HUP

Yunho membopong istrinya dengan _bridal style_ membawanya keluar dari kamar mandi dan menidurkannya di ranjang. Yunho berusaha memijit kaki kiri istrinya agar sembuh, tapi Jaejoong terus saja menjerit-jerit dengan air mata yang mengalir seperti anak sungai, hiperbola eoh?

"Bear…Aku ingin pulang!" Ucap Jaejoong lirih

Yunho berhenti memijat sebentar dan memandang 'istrinya' yang sedang menunduk sambil meringis-ringis kesakitan. "_Wae_..bukankah kita baru 3 hari di Bali? Kita juga belum 'melakukannya', Boo" Ujar Yunho hati-hati agar tidak terlihat terlalu memaksa Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendelik dan mempoutkan bibirnya. "_Yeobo_ kau tidak lihat kakiku sedang sakit karena terkilir! kalau kau masih ingin disini silahkan aku bisa pulang sendiri!" Jaejoong membelakangi suaminya yang masih berpikir keras, haruskah Ia mengikuti keinginan 'istrinya' itu. _Namja_ cantik itu mendengus kesal.

"Boo… Hanya 4 hari lagi! nanti _yeobo_ akan menyuruh salah satu pegawai disini agar membelikan salep untuk kakimu yang terkilir, _nee_?"

Jaejoong membalikkan badannya dan memandang suaminya dengan berkaca-kaca. "_Yeobo_..kau tidak tahu penderitaanku selama tiga hari ini, kulitku sangat _sensitive_ dengan panas matahari, ketika keluar aku harus memakai BB cream, _Sunblock_ dan yang lainnya. Kita pulang saja yah hari ini~~" Pinta Jaejoong dengan _puppy eyes_ dan jangan lupakan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, serta pipi putihnya sudah penuh dengan air mata.

Yunho mengutuk dirinya sendiri, hatinya sakit melihat 'istrinya' yang berkaca-kaca begitu dan memohon padanya.

"Kau suka kulitku menghitam..Hiks _Eomma_… Suamiku tidak menyayangiku lagi!" Sedih Jaejoong memanggil _eomma_-nya. Bahunya bergetar tangisannyapun pecah.

Yunho langsung kalang kabut dan memeluk 'istrinya' yang menangis hingga kepala Jaejoong terbenam di dada bidangnya.

"Boo…_Uljima_, Kita akan pulang hari ini juga! Bila perlu aku akan menelepon Pesawat pribadi Jung Corp agar secepatnya menjemput kita, _Nee_?" Ucap Yunho akhirnya menyetujui permintaan istrinya.

"Dan jangan pernah mengatakan kalau aku tidak menyayangimu lagi, kau tahu kulit seputih dan sehalus kapasmu itu tidak akan menghitam hanya karena matahari, jadi jangan menangis lagi!"

Sepertinya Yunho harus merelakan bulan madunya berakhir tanpa adanya 'malam pertama'.

Tidak tahukah kau Yunho? 'Istrimu' sedang tertawa puas di balik dada bidangmu karena bisa mengecohmu dengan air mata buayanya. Jung Jaejoong pintar berakting rupanya demi menghindari malam pertama.

Jaejoong yang belum siap 'Berhubungan' dengan Yunho melakukan segala cara agar Ia bisa secepatnya pulang ke Korea. Ketika di Korea nanti Ia memiliki alasan mengurusi pekerjaan untuk menghindari suaminya… ckckck Apa yang membuatmu begini Jaejoong?

.

.

.

****Don't Be Afraid Honeymoon, Boo****

.

.

.

Setelah mereka berdua sampai di Korea, Jung Yunho seperti biasanya kembali bekerja sebagai direktur di Jung Corp walaupun masa cutinya belum selesai. Hari-hari setelah pernikahan membuatnya harus banyak belajar bersabar. Sampai malam ke 15 setelah pernikahan mereka, Ia belum juga berhasil 'meniduri' istrinya.

'Istrinya' mempunyai segudang alasan untuk menghidarinya.

"Boo~ Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Yunho sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang.

"Aku sedang membuat laporan keuangan Coffee Cojjee bulan ini, _yeobo_!" Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengotak-atik laptop applenya di samping Yunho.

"Apa tidak bisa di lanjutkan dikantor besuk _Chagii_" Ujar Yunho manja. Ia memeluk pinggang ramping 'istrinya', tangan kanannya mulai meraba-raba paha Jaejoong. Memberikan sinyal kalau dirinya ingin bercinta.

"_Yeobo_~Aku tidak suka menunda pekerjaan, nanti akan semakin menumpuk!" Dusta Jaejoong. Sebenarnya Jaejoong selalu meyibukkan diri untuk menghindari suaminya.

"Aku ingin Boo…ssshh~" Desah Yunho di telinga sensitive Jaejoong, mengulum cuping telinga dan bibir hati itu turun kebawah mengecupi tengkuk Jaejoong.

"Yunhh… Aku masih sibuk, mengertilah~" Tubuh Jaejoong menegang mendapat serangan tangan-tangan jahil dan bibir-bibir nakal suaminya.

Yunho mengehentikan aksinya, mendengar penolakan istrinya lagi, lagi dan lagi. Repetisi eoh?

"Jae~Aku yang seorang Direktur saja tidak pernah membawa pekerjaan ke ranjang, bukankah kau hanya manajer? Kau bisa menyuruh anak buahmu untuk membuat laporan keuangan, _ani_? Atau besuk aku yang akan menyelesaikan laporan itu. Tapi, sekarang matikan laptopmu dan 'bekerjalah' untuk suamimu _nee_?" Yunho mematikan Laptop Jaejoong kemudian menaruhnya di meja nakas samping ranjang mereka.

Jaejoong mulai berkeringat dingin. Sepertinya Ia terlalu sering menggunakan alasan pekerjaan untuk menghindari suaminya dan untuk malam ini apalagi alasan yang akan dia gunakan agar bisa lolos seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

"Bear…kau ma-mau apa?" Gagap Jaejoong saat Yunho menindihnya dan membuka kancing-kancing baju piyamanya.

"Aku menginginkamu Jaee" Ucap Yunho dengan suara berat karena sudah sangat terangsang.

Jaejoong ingin sekali mendorong suaminya dari atas tubuhnya, tapi tangannya terasa kaku. Dilain sisi Ia ingin membahagiakan suaminya, tapi sisi yang lain ada perasaan yang tak mudah untuk diungkapkan..

Yunho mulai mencium Bibir plum milik Jaejoong dengan lembut, Ia kulum bibir bawahnya kemudian dia masukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut hangat Jaejoong. Menyerang saraf-saraf sensitive yang terdapat pada langit-langit mulut 'istrinya'.

Ciuman yang tadinya lembut lama kelamaan semakin terasa menuntut karena gejolak nafsu telah mengepung diri Yunho.

Setelah sekian lama bertukar saliva dengan Jaejoong akhirnya Yunho melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

"Hosh…hah..hhah..hh" Deru napas Jaejoong setelah ciuman panjangnya. Mukanya telah memerah bak kepiting rebus.

Bibir tebal Yunho mulai beranjak ke leher jenjang Jaejoong memberikan tanda-tanda cinta di sekitar leher putih itu. Sesekali gigi-gigi tajam Yunho memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil serentak kedua tangannya memberikan remasan-remasan lembut pada dada Jaejoong yang nampak berisi untuk ukuran _namja_. Tidak sebanding dengan pinggangnya yang ramping.

Ketika bibir hati itu mulai menjilat-jilat dan menghisap _nipple_ kanan Jaejoong. Mulai terdengar isakan dari _namja_ cantik itu. Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya agar tangisannya tidak terdengar, tapi tetap saja suara itu lolos dari bibir _cherry_-nya.

"Hiks…Hiks…Hiks…"

Tubuhnya bergetar dalam tangisnya. "Huks…Huks"

Yunho terkaget mendengar isakan Jaejoong hingga menghentikan aksinya dan memandang wajah 'istrinya' yang sudah penuh dengan air mata, binar matanya tampak meredup.

"Jae~Kau kenapa menangis, Apa aku menyakitimu?" Panik Yunho seraya menghapus tetes-tetes air mata di pipi tirus itu.

"Hiks~ Be-Bear Bi-bisakah kau menungguku hingga siap?" Tanya Jaejoong ditengah isakannya. Tangannya menyilang menutup dadanya yang terekspos karena ulah suaminya.

"Tapi aku sudah menunggumu selama 2 minggu, Boo!" Jelas Yunho dengan pelan agar tak nampak memaksa 'istrinya'.

Manik hitam Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan sedih, Ia juga kasihan menyiksa suaminya dengan menunda malam pertama mereka. Tapi apa mau dikata, mentalnya belum siap untuk melakukan 'this and that'.

"A-aku minta waktu 1 minggu lagi Yunhh~ Ka-kau tidak keberatan, _ani_?"

"_Gwaenchana_, Boo~ Aku akan menunggu! Sekarang tidurlah!" Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong sekilas kemudian mengancingkan piyama Jaejoong hingga dada yang penuh _kissmark_ itu tak terlihat lagi.

Setelah menyelimuti Jaejoong, Yunho beranjak ke kamar mandi sepertinya Ia harus meredam kemarahan 'little Jung' yang telah menegang agar tidak berkarat… hahaha

.

.

.

****Don't Be Afraid Honeymoon, Boo****

.

.

.

**Malam ke 28**

Hingga minggu keempat pernikahan mereka Yunho belum mendapat lampu hijau untuk dilayani dengan baik oleh 'istrinya'. Kalau pelayanan 'istrinya' di luar ranjang memang sangat memuaskan. Seperti memasak, membuatkannya sarapan di pagi hari dan selalu mengantar bekal makan siang ke kantornya, menyiapkan segala kebutuhannya dan selalu perhatian , hanya satu yang Ia bingung dari Jaejoong. Kenapa Jaejoong selalu menolak ketika Ia menginginkannya? Ada apa?

Jaejoong yang baru pulang kerja dari Coffee Cojjeenya langsung mandi agar tubuh lelahnya kembali segar. Kini _namja_ cantik itu sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin hanya dengan celana bokser dan baju tanpa lengan sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah.

Mata musang yang disuguhi pemandangan 'istrinya' yang sexy itu membuatnya 'on'. Dengan perlahan beruang itu menuju mangsanya. Dipeluknya Jaejoong dari belakang dengan erat.

"Boo~ Bukankah dulu kau hanya memintaku menunggumu seminggu, heum?" Ucap Yunho sambil mengemut cuping telinga Jaejoong.

"Ini sudah hari ke 28, bukankah aku telah terlalu bersabar menunggumu _chagii_…" Yunho meremas pelan Junior Jaejoong yang hanya tertutupi kain bokser tipis.

Mata bulat itu seperti hendak keluar dari tempatnya. Dengan cepat tangan Jaejoong menampik telapak tangan Yunho yang sedang meremas-remas Juniornya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Yun!" Seru Jaejoong setelah membalikkan badannya memandang Yunho dengan wajah marah dan mengerluarkan _deathglare_ andalannya. Tadi di kedai Kopinya sedang banyak permasalahan hingga menguras tenaganya dan sekarang suaminya malah membuat _mood_-nya semakin memburuk.

"Hei! Aku suamimu Jae~ jadi wajar aku melakukan itu!" Ucap Yunho berusaha bersabar walaupun tadi sempat di bentak 'istrinya'.

"Kenapa pikiranmu seks dan seks! Aku lelah aku mau tidur!" Sewot Jaejoong untuk menghindari Yunho. ketika hendak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, kedua tangan Yunho mengekangnya dengan lemari cermin yang ada di belakangnya.

"Minggir Yun, Aku butuh istirahat sekarang!" Ujar Jaejoong sambil menunduk.

"Tatap aku Jaejoongie!" Yunho mengangkat dagu Jaejoong hingga kedua mata mereka bertemu pandang.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku ketika ku ingin menjamahmu, heum? Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho lirih. Ia tidak bermaksud mengintimidasi 'istrinya' yang _sensitive_ dan gampang nangis itu ketika _mood_-nya buruk.

"Jawab Boo… Kau belum siap 'melayaniku'? Jangan-jangan kau juga belum siap menikah denganku? Kenapa kau tidak menolak lamaranku saja waktu itu!" Tanya Yunho dengan mata memerah karena menahan tangis.

Jaejoong masih terdiam membisu, lidahnya terasa kelu untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada suaminya.

Sedangkan Yunho semakin jengah Jaejoong tidak merespon pertanyaannya sama sekali, membuat hatinya semakin sakit. Apakah benar Jaejoong belum siap Ia nikahi. Atau mungkin hati Jaejoong telah ditempati oleh orang lain hingga Jaejoong selalu menjaga 'keperawanannya'.

"Aku akan tidur di kamar tamu, Jika kau sudah siap 'melayaniku' datanglah kesana!" Ucap Yunho dengan aliran hangat yang menjatuhi pipinya. Setelah mengucapkan itu Yunho keluar dari kamar mereka.

Jaejoong jatuh terduduk di lantai yang dingin. Sendi-sendi kakinya terasa mati. Tangisnya pecah, Ia sembunyikan wajahnya diantara perut dan lututnya. Menangis sepuasnya mungkin akan sedikit mengurangi kekecewaannya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hiks…Hiks.. Hiks.."

Ini semua memang salahnya. Dia yang terlalu egois disini.

Mulai malam itu pasangan pengantin yang baru menginjak usia pernikahan selama 4 minggu harus pisah ranjang hanya karena permasalahan malam pertama.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONT~~~~~**

**JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN JEJAK-JEJAK CINTA KALIAN DENGAN KLIK REVIEW NE READERDEUL ^_^**

**KITTY TUNGGUUUUUUUUUUUUU~~~~~ **

**:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**DON'T BE AFRAID OF HONEYMOON, BOO**

Author = Kitty Jiji Jaejoong d'Raped Yoyo Yunho a.k.a Enchonizer Henecia  
Pairing = YUNJAE  
Genre = Drama /Romance /Love / Yaoi  
Category = Chaptered

**General Summary**  
Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong adalah sepasang kekasih semenjak di bangku Senior High School. Setelah lulus kulyah mereka memutuskan untuk menikah. Tetapi, semenjak menikah Jaejoong selalu menghindari 'disentuh' suaminya. Apakah yang membuat Kim Jaejoong takut berbulan madu dan menunda malam pertamanya hingga sebulan setelah pernikahan mereka? Apakah yang dilakukan Jung Yunho agar 'little'nya tidak berkarat?

**Disclaimer**  
Yunjae bukan milikku. Mereka milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan milik para fans, aku hanya meminjam namanya, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong bisa ku miliki LOL. Cerita dan alurnya murni permikiranku sendiri.

**Warning !**  
**Cerita abal-abal, EYD ancur, Banyak Typo(s), Alur ga jelas, kadang cepet kayak di jalan tol, kadang lambat seperti terkena macet dan banjir di jalan. Saya tidak suka mendengar suatu Bad Comment or Flamer. No Bashing! Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

**-Sebelumnya-**

"Aku akan tidur di kamar tamu, Jika kau sudah siap 'melayaniku' datanglah kesana!" Ucap Yunho dengan aliran hangat yang menjatuhi pipinya. Setelah mengucapkan itu Yunho keluar dari kamar mereka.

Jaejoong jatuh terduduk di lantai yang dingin. Sendi-sendi kakinya terasa mati. Tangisnya pecah, Ia sembunyikan wajahnya diantara perut dan lututnya. Menangis sepuasnya mungkin akan sedikit mengurangi kekecewaannya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hiks…Hiks.. Hiks.."

Ini semua memang salahnya. Dia yang terlalu egois disini.

Mulai malam itu pasangan pengantin yang baru menginjak usia pernikahan selama 4 minggu harus pisah ranjang hanya karena permasalahan malam pertama.  
.

.

.  
**CHAPTER 3**

AUTHOR POV

**Hari Ke 29**

Ketika sinar matahari menembus kamar mewah Jaejoong melalui sela-sela Jendela, kelopak mata doe itu mulai bergerak-gerak hingga akhirnya terbuka. Jaejoong mengucek matanya sebentar kemudian tangannya meraba-raba samping tempat tidurnya. Dimana Yunho? Kenapa tidak ada di sampingnya?

Pikiran Jaejoong kembali menerawang kejadian tadi malam. Dia ingat betul semalam Ia dan suaminya bertengkar hingga Yunho memutuskan tidur di kamar tamu.

Jaejoong buru-buru turun dari ranjangnya dan mencuci muka guna menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk suaminya.

Ketika Jaejoong keluar dari kamar, Apartemennya nampak sepi. 'Apakah Yunho belum bangun?' Batin Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu berjalan pelan menuju kamar ruang tamu. Membuka pintunya sedikit dan sangat pelan. Ketika ia longakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke dalam kamar itu, ternyata Yunho sudah tidak ada. Jaejoong kemudian melihat ke kamar mandi kamar tamu itu. Tidak ada juga.

Tak sengaja mata beningnya menatap sebuah catatan kecil di meja nakas.

'Boo~ Aku berangkat kerja pagi-pagi jadi tidak sempat membangunkanmu! Aku juga akan pulang sedikit malam dari biasanya, jadi tidurlah terlebih dahulu.'  
from your Husband –Bear-

Tulis Yunho pada memo singkat itu. Air mata Jaejoong kembali menetes, padahal mata bulat itu masih terlihat bengkak karena semalaman tidak tidur dan malah menangis hingga dini hari.

Hatinya sedih. Yunho yang biasanya pergi kerja setelah bersarapan pagi dengannya malah tidak membangunkannya.

Suaminya akan sarapan dimana? Dia tidak boleh makan sembarangan karena penyakit lambungnya.

Jaejoong kembali ke kamarnya dengan langkah gontai. Namja cantik itu duduk di sofa menyandarkan tubuhnya disana. Ada yang kurang pagi ini karena dia tidak membenarkan dasi Yunho ketika akan berangkat kerja, tidak juga mendapatkan kecupan manis di keningnya. Apa Yunho benar-benar marah padanya?

Memikirkan suaminya membuat Jaejoong tidak berminat untuk berangkat kerja hingga sorepun dia hanya duduk-duduk di sofa dan kadang berguling-guling di ranjangnya sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Tadi siang Jaejoong ingin mengantar makan siang ke kantor Yunho. Tapi tidak jadi karena takut dengan pemikirannya sendiri kalau sekarang Yunho sedang marah sekali dengannya.

Karena sudah bosan, akhirnya Jaejoong menyalakan televisi. Ia ingin melihat berita ataupun gosip karena memikirkan tentang suaminya seharian ini sedikit membuat kepalanya pening hingga ia butuh hiburan.

Sore itu salah satu berita sedang menayangkan tentang kandasnya pernikahan direktur muda Choi Siwon

'Choi Siwon anak pengusaha kaya raya resmi bercerai dengan Kim Kibum karena adanya pihak ketiga. Direktur muda itu berselingkuh dengan Kim Heechul artis terkenal karena Siwon tidak merasa puas dengan servise 'istrinya'. Hingga dia mencari pasangan idaman lain." Ujar pembawa acara gosip tersebut yang terkesan melebih-lebihkan.

Flip  
Jaejoong dengan cepat mematikan layar plasma didepannya.

"Apa-apaan itu bercerai karena 'istrinya' tidak melayani dengan baik. Bilang saja kalau suka berselingkuh pakai beralasan tidak puas dengan servise 'istrinya' ckckck." Gerutu Jaejoong dan berdecak sengit.

Mata Jaejoong melebar sempurna karena rangsangan yang terekam di otaknya. Kim Kibum yang melayani suaminya masih saja di selingkuhi karena merasa tidak puas dengan servisannya. Apalagi dirinya yang hampir sebulan pernikahan mereka belum pernah mau 'dijamah'.

Menonton berita televisi bukan membuatnya terhibur malah membuat pikirannya semakin kalang kabut dan memanas.

Akhirnya Jaejoong memilih berendam di air hangat dengan menghirup aroma terapi untuk merilekskan tubuhnya dan terutama untuk menjernihkan pikirannya yang kacau. Jaejoong berendam dan tak terasa tertidur di Bath up. Namja cantik itu tertidur karena semalam Ia lebih banyak menangis daripada tidur.

.  
Pukul sepuluh malam Jaejoong mondar-mandir di ruang tamu menunggu suaminya pulang. Padahal di memo tadi pagi Yunho menyuruhnya untuk tidur duluan karena dia akan pulang malam. Tapi, Jaejoong masih ngeyel Ia ingin melihat wajah suaminya. Walaupun baru sehari tidak melihat wajah tampan itu, Jaejoong sudah sangat merindukannya.

Jaejoong menggigit kuku ibu jarinya karena panik. "Eottokhe… Jangan sampai dia selingkuh~ Yeobo cepat pulang…!" Tiap 5 menit sekali pasti namja cantik itu melihat jam yang berada di dinding ruang tamunya.

Hingga pukul 12 malam suaminya belum juga pulang. Karena lelah Jaejoong merebahkan dirinya di sofa merah itu dan tertidur disana.

Cklekk

Tap  
Tap  
Tap

Jung Yunho yang baru pulang dari kantor langsung memasuki Apartemen mewahnya. Pemandangan pertama yang ditangkap indra penglihatannya adalah seseorang yang sedang tertidur di sofa yang tidak lain tidak bukan istrinya sendiri.

Yunho menghembuskan napasnya, bukankah tadi pagi Ia sudah meninggalkan catatan agar Jaejoong jangan menunggunya.

Dengan lembut Yunho memindahkan 'istrinya' ke kamar mereka. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan Jaejoong yang sedang terlelap.

Setelah menyelimuti Jaejoong sebatas bahunya, Yunho meninggalkan kamar itu bernajak ke kamar tamu yang berada di sebelahnya. Ia ingin mandi dan cepat-cepat tidur agar tenaganya tetap fit untuk menghadapi meeting besarnya besuk.

****Don't Be Afraid of Honeymoon, Boo****

.  
**.**  
**Hari ke 30**

Masih pagi-pagi sekali Jaejoong sudah sibuk di dapurnya. Memasak beberapa makanan kesukaan Yunho untuk menebus karena kemarin suaminya tidak sempat Ia buatkan sarapan dan makan siang.

Setelah lebih dari 1 jam berkutat di dapur, sekarang berbagai masakan itu telah tertata rapi di meja makan mereka. Nampak Yunho yang sedang menuruhi tangga sambil membenarkan dasinya yang masih berantakan.

Jaejoong berdiri didepan Yunho seraya berkata ingin melakukan pekerjaan yang biasa Ia lakukan. "Yeobo~ biar aku rapikan!" Yunhopun sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya agar Jaejoong bisa menggapainya.

"Sudah selesai! Lebih rapikan?" Ucap Jaejoong berusaha seceria mungkin untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara mereka. Semenjak pertengkaran kemarin lusa, ini adalah komunikasi pertama kali bagi mereka berdua.

"Kajja kita sarapan! Aku membuat banyak lauk pagi ini." Jaejoong yang lebih banyak berceloteh karena suaminya hanya diam saja. "Kau suka yeobo?" Tanya Jaejong antusias. Ia menatap Yunho penuh harap.

"Hn" Ucap Yunho sekilas sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Raut wajah Jaejoong berubah. Kenapa suaminya hanya diam saja. Apa dia masih marah?

"Yeo~" Ketika Jaejoong ingin membuka mulutnya kembali, Yunho telah memotong ucapannya terlebih dahulu.

"Nanti siang tidak usah mengantar makan siang ke kantor Jae~" Ucap Yunho datar. Ia bukannya marah dengan 'istrinya' karena dia sangat menyayanginya. Ia hanya ingin 'istrinya' tidak hanya memikirkan perasaan dirinya saja. Jaejoong juga harus memikirkan perasaan pasangannya.

"Wa-waeyo!" Apakah Yunho sudah tidak menyukai masakannya. Pikir Jaejoong.

"Aku ada meeting dengan klien di Hotel Cassiopeia dan kami akan makan siang disana." Jelas Yunho masih dengan menikmati sarapan buatan 'istrinya'.

"A-apakah klienmu perempuan?" Tanya Jaejoong was-was. Pikirannya melayang tentang berita perselingkuhan yang Ia lihat di televisi kemarin.

"Ne" Ucap Yunho singkat yang membuat Jaejoong berpikir yang macam-macam.

"Kau tidak akan selingkuh kan yeobo?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan polosnya. Matanya mulai memerah. Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir cherry-nya.

Kata-kata Jaejoong barusan membuat Yunho tak sanggup lagi bersikap dingin padanya. Yunho tersenyum tak percaya dengan pemikiran istrinya. "Aku berangkat dulu ne" Ucap Yunho beranjak dari duduknya. Mengecup kening istrinya sekilas dan mengusap rambut hitamnya gemas. "Aku tak mungkin berselingkuh! Aku masih menunggumu menghampiri kamar tamu, Arraseo~"

Jaejoong menatap punggung Yunho yang berjalan keluar. Ucapan Yunho diakhir kalimatnya membuat hatinya sedikit tenang.

Hari inipun Jaejoong cuti lagi meskipun para pegawainya sedari tadi menghubunginya dan ia abaikan begitu saja. Dia harus menyelesaikan permasalahan dengan Yunho secepatnya. Kalau tidak, hal buruklah yang akan terjadi dalam rumah tangga mereka.

.  
Pukul 8 malam Jaejoong selesai mandi. Aroma sabun wangi dan shampoo menguar dari tubuh seksinya.

Ia hanya memakai kemeja putih yang kebesaran dan bokser hello kitty yang menutupi pantat sintalnya.

Dengan ragu-ragu Jaejoong keluar kamarnya dan menuju kamar tamu.

Tok Tok Tok

Jaejoong mengetuk pintu itu pelan. Setelah ada seruan Yunho yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk Ia kemudian masuk. Dengan jantung yang berdebar berdetak tak beraturan. Ia harus luruskan permasalahan sepele yang ia timbulkan.

"Ye-yeobo~ Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Jaejoong basa-basi. Padahal ia lihat Yunho sedang sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor. Mungkin mengerjakan laporan hasil meeting tadi siang.

Hening

Yunho masih belum merespon Jaejoong.

"Bear~ Aku tadi siang pergi kesalon dan mengganti warna rambutku. Menurutmu bagus tidak?" Tanya Jaejoong berdiri di samping ranjang tempat Yunho duduk dengan laptop dipangkuannya.

"Hm.. Bagus!" Jawab Yunho tanpa melihat 'istrinya'. Matanya masih berkutat dengan layar 14 inci.

Jaejoong berpikir keras apa yang harus diperbuatnya hingga Yunho tidak mengacuhkannya dan mendiamkannya seperti ini. Namja cantik itu mulai membuka kancing-kancing kemeja putih yang ia pakai, kemudian menyampirkan kemeja itu di pundak Yunho.

"Yun~ Aku tadi mandi dengan sabun dan shampoo pemberianmu, Harum tidak tubuhku?" Ucapnya menggoda.

Yunho mendongakkan wajahnya memandang Jaejoong. "Yeobo! Bagaimana?" Ulangnya.

Mata Yunho tidak berkedip sedikitpun ketika melihat Jaejoong yang hanya memakai bokser hello kitty. Kemeja putih itu masih tersampir di bahunya.

Yunho tidak sadar menelan salivanya gugup, hingga sedikit terdengar suaranya ketika saliva itu melewati kerongkongannya. Tubuh Jaejoong nampak sangat seksi dan hot dengan 2 nipple kecoklatan yang menempel di dada indah itu. Perut ratanya itu, Ahh Yunho ingin segera merabanya.

'Istrinya' sangat menggoda bila seperti ini. Dengan cepat Yunho menaruh laptopnya di laci meja dan melempar kemeja Jaejoong kesembarang tempat.

"Aku suka sekali aromanya, Boo! Tubuhmu sangat harum sekali! Membuatku ingin 'memakanmu' saja!" Ucap Yunho berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong seraya mencium aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong. Gairahnya terpancing dengan Jaejoong yang setengah naked seperti itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Bear! 2 hari ini aku bangun tidur tanpa kau di sampingku membuatku tak nyaman!" Ungkap Jaejoong sambil memeluk suaminya manja.

Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya. Jaejoong sangat kehilangan dirinya rupanya, walaupun berpisah ranjang hanya bersebelahan kamar.

"Nado, Jae! Dan yang paling penting aku sangat menginginkamu?" Ujar Yunho memandang Jaejoong penuh harap. "Bisakah malam ini kita 'mengerjakan PR kita'?"

.  
TO BE CONT~~~

Gomawo buat kemarin yang berkenan memberikan review dan masukannya ^_^

Titieswidi :hehehe chap ini dan selanjutnya g ada nyeseknya lg kok. kalau kata tbc g suka kata The end suka g..? ^_^  
Ini sudah update cepet, besok juga update lg kalau ada waktu. . . gomawo dah mampir.

I was a dreamer : NC-annya nanti chapter 4… :D

Jaejung Love : Makasih yaw masukannya, memang sudah kebiasaan …hehehe. Nanti di perbaiki nulis 'besok' nya…  
Iya, Jaejae takut MP ama Yonyon. Yonyon g mau memperkosa jaejae, soalnya ini bukan rape…  
Sekali lagi gomawo ne, sudah mengingatkan. ^_^

Jihee46 : iya ini sudah update. :)

Neliel Minoru : ne, disini Jaejoong tetap laki-laki. Gomawo ne sudah mampir *_*

Indah Yunjae :iya ini sudah d lanjut #wink wink juga ^_  
Nin Nina : hehehe kita lihat saja chap selanjutnya apakah itu ulah Yoomin atau bukan. ne, ini udah di lanjut. Gomawo ne sudah mampir.

Shanchoco : Di racuni Yoomin bukan yah? Ini sudah diusahakan update cepat sebelum little jung karatan…hehehe

Alienacass : hehehe…gomawo ne sudah mampir.

Adindapranatha : heum. kita lihat chap 5 ne. semoga prediksinya bener. Gomawo ne sudah review.

Aka Yamada: siepp… makasih koreksinya ^_^  
iya, untuk ff ini ga ada m-preg nya juga tidak ada siksa-menyiksa jaejae. Ini sudah diusahain update cepat. :)  
ne, kapan-kapan kalau ada waktu kitty mampir baca ff nya chingu.

Yunholic : kekeke… emang changmin dan Yoochun di buat ngenes di ff ini, apalagi nanti di chapter 5 tambah ngenes. Yunhopun jg ngenes harus nunggu selama 1 bulan. Gomawo ne sudah mampir di tunggu review selanjutnya. :)

Yuyalovesungmin : jawabannya di chapter 5 hehehe. Gomawo ne sudah Read n review.

Lailajaejoong7 : nasib beruang dapat jatahnya nanti di chapter 4… tungguin yah :O

Choi Min Gi : sesuatu yang errrr…. apa nieh ? hehe  
iya, ini sudah dilanjutin…

Desi1212 :siepp silahkan baca, baca ff kitty yang lainnya jg g apa-apa, tapi abal-abal semua hehehe… o.O  
Yoosu belum menikah kok. mereka cumin sepasang kekasih. ne, ini lanjutannya sudah update.

Piepilly : ne, ini juga sudah lanjut _

Meirah.1111 : hehehe disini g ada kesalahpahaman fatal, cukup di misunderstanding saja :D  
jawaban dari kebingungan chingudeul ada di chapter 5, tp nanti kalau ada waktu di update lagi o,o

Yunjae Line : jaema g takut hamil kok, soalnya disini g ada m-preg hehehe…

FiAndYJ : Jae gelisah gara-gara sesuatu. hehe. iya, ada nyempil adegan NC nya Yoosu. nanti di chapter 4 little yunho sudah g karatan lagi kok… gomawo ne sudah RR.

Sekali lagi gomawo ne buat temen-temen yang sudah baca n memberikan reviewnya. mian ne kalau ada penulisan nama yang salah #bow

**jangan lupa klik REVIEW lagi ne... KITTY TUNGGUUUU ^_^  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**DON'T BE AFRAID TO HONEYMOON, BOO**

**Author** = Kitty Jiji Jaejoong d'Raped Yoyo Yunho a.k.a Enchonizer Henecia

**Pairing** = YUNJAE

**Genre** = _Drama _/_Romance_ /_Love _ / _Yaoi_

**Category** = _Chaptered _

**General** **Summary**

Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong adalah sepasang kekasih semenjak di bangku _Senior High School_. Setelah lulus kuliah mereka memutuskan untuk menikah. Tetapi, semenjak menikah Jaejoong selalu menghindari 'disentuh' suaminya. Apakah yang membuat Kim Jaejoong takut berbulan madu dan menunda malam pertamanya hingga sebulan setelah pernikahan mereka? Apakah yang dilakukan Jung Yunho agar 'little'nya tidak berkarat?

**Disclaimer**

Yunjae bukan milikku. Mereka milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan milik para fans, aku hanya meminjam namanya, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong bisa ku miliki LOL. Cerita dan alurnya murni permikiranku sendiri.

**Warning** !

Cerita abal-abal, EYD ancur, Banyak Typo(s), Alur ga jelas, kadang cepet kayak di jalan tol, kadang lambat seperti terkena macet dan banjir di jalan. Saya tidak suka mendengar suatu _Bad Comment or Flamer. No Bashing! Don't Like Don't Read!_

_Reader yang baca berarti telah menyanggupi menanggung dosa author yang membuat NC nista ini…kekekekkeke. _Yang umurnya dibawah 21 tahun jangan baca, Kitty ga mau kalian dewasa sebelum waktunya . . . Bwehehehehe

* * *

**-Cerita Sebelumnya-**

"Aku suka sekali aromanya, Boo! Tubuhmu sangat harum sekali! Membuatku ingin 'memakanmu' saja!" Ucap Yunho berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong seraya mencium aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong. Gairahnya terpancing dengan Jaejoong yang setengah _naked_ seperti itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Bear! 2 hari ini aku bangun tidur tanpa kau di sampingku membuatku tak nyaman!" Ungkap Jaejoong sambil memeluk suaminya manja.

Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya. Jaejoong sangat kehilangan dirinya rupanya, walaupun berpisah ranjang hanya bersebelahan kamar.

"Nado, Jae! Dan yang paling penting aku sangat menginginkamu?" Ujar Yunho memandang Jaejoong penuh harap. "Bisakah malam ini kita 'mengerjakan PR kita'?"

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-AUTHOR POV-**

Wajah Jaejoong nampak berpikir terlihat dari keningnya yang berkerut. Walaupun dengan sedikit keraguan akhirnya dia menganggukkan wajahnya.

Yunho tersenyum tipis mendapat respon positif dari 'istrinya'. Dengan hati-hati Yunho mendorong tubuh istrinya di ranjang dan menindihnya.

Sekilas sepasang suami 'istri' itu saling memandang dan mengagumi wajah pasangannya. Dengan perlahan Yunho merendahkan wajahnya dan meraup bibir plum 'istrinya' itu. Memasukkan kedua bibir _cherry_ Jaejoong kedalam mulutnya. Dengan penuh perasaan Yunho menyesap dan menghisap-hisap kedua bibir itu. Bibir _cherry_ 'istrinya' terasa seperti madu dalam rongga mulutnya.

Sedangkan sang 'istri' hanya mampu mendesah pasrah karena inilah pilihannya. Cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan melakukan malam pertama juga dengan suaminya walaupun dirinya belum siap sepenuhnya sekarang.

Jaejoong tidak sanggup mengimbangi dan membalas ciuman Yunho yang begitu lihai. Dia hanya mampu memeluk erat punggung suaminya yang begitu _manly_ dengan erat sebagai reaksi tubuhnya karena ciuman itu. Sehingga dada keduanya bertumbuk dan bergesekan. _Namja_ cantik itu sesekali meraba-raba punggung suaminya yang masih berpakaian lengkap.

"Eummhh Ahhh~~" Erangan manja Jaejoong tak terelakkan lagi tatkala bibir hati Yunho mengulum cuping telinganya dan sedikit menghembuskan napas hangatnya disana. Menimbulkan reaksi yang mengetarkan seluruh tubuhnya.

Yunho mengehentikan aksinya barusan. Sekilas menatap wajah 'istrinya' yang memerah sempurna karena bibir mungilnya ia permainkan. "Tidakkah kau menyesal menikah denganku?" Tanya Yunho seraya menyibak poni yang sedikit menutupi _doe eyes_ 'istrinya'.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Aniyo_. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu Bear!" Ucap Jaejoong pelan dan mantap sambil mengatur napasnya yang sudah sedikit memburu.

"_Nado Saranghae_ Boojaejoongie!" Bisik suara bass itu di telinga Jaejoong membuatnya meleleh seperti balok Es di tengah gurun sahara.

Bibirnya kelu walau hanya sekedar menjawab pernyataan cinta suaminya, Ia lebih memilih menikmati setiap sentuhan bibir Yunho yang merangsang tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya menikmati bibir Yunho yang beranjak dari telinga ke hidung mancungnya. Yunho menggigit hidung itu pelan, kemudian turun mencicipi leher jenjang milik 'istrinya'. Yunho menjilati dan mengecupi leher putih itu.

"Eughh…" Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya memudahkan Yunho memberikan _Kissmark_ disana. Tubuhnya mulai teraliri hawa panas yang menggairahkan. Jaejoong mengeliatkan tubuhnya pelan karena Yunho terus menghisap lehernya bertubi-tubi. Tubuh Jaejoong yang terangsang menggeliat-nggeliat nampak erotis di mata Yunho.

Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya melepas baju dan celananya dan begitu terlepas Yunho langsung melemparkan pakaiannya ke sembarang arah. Kini Ia hanya memakai bokser saja seperti Jaejoong.

Jantung Jaejoong berpacu kencang, wajahnya merona. Mata bulat Jaejoong semakin membesar karena terkagum melihat tubuh kekar suaminya. Dada bidang yang terbentuk sempurna dan perut _sixpack_-nya yang kotak-kotak. Otot-otot kekar di kedua lengannya memperlihatkan kegagahannya. Jangan lupakan kulit kecoklatan yang membalutnya hingga makin nampak tampan dan _manly_ sekali suaminya.

Yunho yang menyadari Jaejoong memandang tubuhnya begitu _intens_ kemudian menyeringai. Bibir tebalnya kembali menjamah setiap inci leher Jaejoong. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk meremas pelan dada kanan Jaejoong dan tangan kirinya Ia gunakan untuk memilin-milin _nipple_ kecoklatan 'istrinya'.

"Eughhh… Ouhhh…Sshhh…Ahh" Rintihan pelan Jaejoong ketika Yunho memasukkan salah satu _nipple_ Jaejooog ke dalam mulutnya. Dengan gerakan sensual Yunho menarik _nipple_ itu pelan dengan bibir hatinya. Jaejoong yang semakin terangsang hanya mampu meremas-remas helaian rambut suaminya.

Yunho memandang sekilas gundukan diantara paha Jaejoong yang masih terbungkus bokser. Sudut bibir hati itu terangkat sepertinya pusaka 'istrinya' mulai 'hidup'.

Yunho menggesekkan sesuatu yang berada di balik boksernya dengan gundukan diantara selangkangan Jaejoong. "O-Oughh… Yun-nhh…Eughh~" Lenguh _namja_ dibawahnya.

"Akhh… Yun-nhh hohh.." Jaejoong secara refleks memekik kecil tatkala Yunho tidak hanya merangsang juniornya tetapi bibir hatinya itu juga menjilati _nipple_-nya. Dua titik sensitifnya di serang secara bersamaan. _Nipple_ Jaejoong terasa dingin kala diterpa udara karena saliva Yunho yang tercecer disana.

_Namja_ cantik itu semakin meningkatkan suara desahannya merasakan telapak tangan Yunho memasuki boksernya dan memegang junior mungilnya.

Yunho semakin bersemangat mendengar desahan seksi nan menggairahkan milik 'istrinya'. Kini bibirnya tidak hanya menjilat-jilat namun juga melumat habis kedua _nipple_ Jaejoong secara bergantian. Menghisap benda kecoklatan itu dengan kuat dan menimbulkan sensasi geli hingga pemiliknya tidak sadar berkali-kali membusungkan dadanya tiap ia menghisapnya. Sementara tangannya mulai menggenggam dan meremas pelan Junior Jaejoong yang telah mengeras.

Jaejoong semakin memejamkan matanya erat. Tubuhnya menerima sensasi yang sangat memabukkan, tidak pernah ia merasakan kenikmatan seperti ini sebelumnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram _bedcover_ untuk pegangan tubuhnya yang bergetar. Napasnya semakin terengah. Semua perlakuan suaminya terhadapnya membuat tubuhnya terasa tak bertulang. Semua sendi-sendinya lemas dan tulang-tulangnya seolah terasa terlepas dari sambunganya.

Yunho yang merasa terganggu meremas junior Jaejoong di balik bokser. Maka dengan gerakan cepat ia langsung menarik bokser bermotif hello kitty itu dan melemparnya ke lantai.

Jaejoong sontak membuka matanya ketika merasakan udara dingin menerpa juniornya. Tersadar ternyata dirinya kini terlentang polos dibawah kungkungan Yunho membuatnya merona malu.

Secepat kilat Jaejoong mengambil bantal di sampingnya kemudian menutupi juniornya yang telah teracung. Perbuatan Jaejoong membuat Yunho tersenyum renyah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

"_Waeyo_ _chagiya_, Juniormu tidak bisa bernapas jika ditutup seperti itu!"

"Aku masih ma-malu _Yeobo~_ Belum pernah aku _naked_ di hadapan orang lain." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kenapa harus malu, heum? Aku suamimu. Tubuhmu adalah milikku dan tubuhku juga milikmu! Bila kita sering melakukan ini kau tidak akan malu lagi" Ungkap Yunho seraya tersenyum tipis.

Tangan Yunho mengambil bantal itu dan melemparnya kesembarang arah entah kemana. Ia reflek menjilat bibirnya melihat junior mungil itu. Perlahan ia rendahkan wajahnya dan mengecup ujung juniornya hingga membuat Jaejoong kembali mengerang. Yunho sangat menyukai reaksi 'istrinya' yang begitu menikmati setiap sentuhannya.

Yunho mengangkat kedua lutut Jaejoong dan melebarkan selangkangannya. Sontak Jaejoong menghentikan erangannya. "Yun~ Apa yang kauhhh Ahhh" Jaejoong penasaran apa yang akan di lakukan suaminya. Rasa penasarannya hilang ketika seluruh juniornya telah masuk ke dalam mulut hangat Jung Yunho. Tubuh Jaejoong kembali bergetar nikmat.

"Eumphh… Eumpckckhhh…" Yunho mengerang menikmati benda mungil yang berada dalam rongga mulutnya. Kepalanya maju mundur untuk menikmati Junior Jaejoong dengan maksimal.

Jaejoong bergerak-gerak spontan mengikuti gerakan mulut Yunho. "Yunhh-Yunho…Oughhh… Ahhh… Eughhh…" Jaejoong terus merancau tidak jelas merasakan nikmat yang baru pertama ia alami seumur hidupnya. Otot-otot perut rampingnya terasa menegang dan melilit. Ia memandang suaminya yang menikmati juniornya dengan bernapsu.

"Oughhh…Yun…. Ah-Ahkuhh…"

Tubuh Jaejoong sudah bergerak-gerak liar, Ia maju-mundurkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan mulut Yunho yang menghisap juniornya.

Yunho tahu kalau Jaejoong sebentar lagi akan mencapai klimaksnya. Terasa _precum_ Jaejoong memasuki rongga mulutnya. Ingin mempercepat Jaejoong klimaks tangan Yunho tidak tinggal diam, tangannya memijat dan meremas-remas _twinsball_ Jaejoong dengan lembut. Hingga Jaejoong semakin mempercepat menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya. Kakinya bergerak menendang-nendang udara. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya, mukanya mengeryit nikmat. Otot-otot perutnya mengencang, terasa sesuatu dalam perutnya yang mendesak untuk keluar.

"ARRRGHHHH…..Ohhhh~"

Erangan Jaejoong ketika mencapai ketinggiannnya.

Cairan berwarna putih kental itu melesak keluar dari junior mungilnya dan memenuhi rongga mulut suami tercintanya. Tanpa merasakan jijik Yunho menelan seluruh protein itu.

Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali menindih _namja_ cantik itu. memandangi sang 'istri' yang sudah tak berdaya dan kelelahan. Terlihat dari dadanya yang masih naik turun, napasnya masih memburu. Matanyapun masih terpejam dengan bibir _cherry_-nya yang sedikit terbuka dan mukanyapun memerah serta penuh keringat.

Yunho mengusap butiran keringat di kening dan pelipis istrinya. Ia kecup kening itu sekilas. "_Chagi_~ Kau capek?" Tanya _namja_ tampan itu lembut. Ia gigit bibir bawah Jaejoong dan menariknya pelan hingga menyebabkan _namja_ cantik itu membuka matanya yang sayu dan menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Yunho tadi.

"Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan malam pertama ini _nee_! Kau siap?" Tanya Yunho lagi setelah melepaskan bibir merah merekah yang nampak bengkak itu.

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak, bayangan-bayangan menakutkan menghantui pikirannya lagi. Ketika _doe eyes_ itu menumbuk mata musang yang penuh harap di hadapannya, Bagaimanapun dirinya harus siap mental menghadapi kesakitannya nanti.

Yunho menunggu respon Jaejoong pernuh was-was, takut istrinya menyudahi pergumulannya sampai disini. "Kau percaya padaku kan, Boo!" Ucapnya lirih. "Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak menyakitimu!" Tambahnya.

Setelah memantapkan hati akhirnya Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. "_N-ne_…Aku percaya padamu!"

Yunho tersenyum sumringah. Dia langsung melepas bokser yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. _namja_ tampan itu mengambil bantal dan meletakkannya di bawah pinggul Jaejoong. Sesaat kemudian Yunho melebarkan kaki Jaejoong dan meletakkannya samping kanan dan kiri pinggulnya.

Yunho menjadi gugup sendiri saat melihat rektum berwarna pink milik 'istrinya'. Ia mengusap pelan rektum yang akan menjadi surganya dengan jemarinya. Kedua tangan Jaejoong terkepal, sepertinya ia masih merasa ketakutan.

Yunho yang melihat itupun berusaha menenangkan istrinya. "_Changi_~ jangan takut dan rilekslah! Kalau kau tegang maka akan terasa sakit" Ujarnya menasehati.

"Rileks dan atur napas _ne_?" Ucap Yunho seraya mengelus-elus punggung Jaejoong.

"Nanti kalau sakit bilang padaku, Boo!"

Setelah Jaejoong terlihat agak rileks, Yunho dengan pelan memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam rektum Jaejoong. Yunho merasakan tubuh Jaejoong menegang lagi.

Jaejoong meringis kecil. "Apa sakit?" Yunho takut Jaejoong kesakitan dan tidak mau melakukan 'This and That' lagi dengannya oleh karena itu dia harus bersabar sekarang dan melakukannya secara pelan-pelan.

"_A-Aniyo_~ Hanya terasa mengganjal! Lanjutkan saja~"

Yunho kemudian memasukkan jari telunjuknya. "Eukkhhh!" Jaejoong menjerit pelan. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram _bad cover_ yang telah berantakan itu. Jaejoong menangis dalam diam. Terasa perih ketika jari telunjuk dan tengah Yunho begerak menggunting-nggunting di dalam sana.

"Tahan _baby_, Aku akan melebarkannya sebentar!" Ucapnya. Yunho menciumi wajah Jaejoong Untuk membuat Jaejoong sedikit merasa nyaman.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata sayu yang sembab. Itu yang membuat Yunho tidak tega melakukannya lebih jauh. Pantas saja Jaejoong selalu merasa takut ketika ia ingin menjamahnya.

"Boo~ Kalau kau memintaku untuk berhenti sekarang maka aku akan berhenti! Kita bisa melakukan nan~"

"_Aniyo_, Aku tidak apa-apa~ hanya terasa sedikit perih saja!" Potong Jaejoong cepat. Ia tersenyum agar Yunho tidak terlalu khawatir terhadapnya.

Yunho mengerti 'istrinya' sedang menahan sakit dan tidak mau mengecewakannya, ia kemudian melanjutkan menggerakkan jarinya didalam rektum Jaejoong. Ia menggerakkan jarinya dengan cepat dan mencari-cari _sweetspot_ Jaejoong agar istrinya tidak tersiksa terlalu lama.

"Ouhhhh!" Jaejoong mendesah dan kedua tangannya memeluk Yunho erat tatkala _sweetspot_-nya tertumbuk kedua jari Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum tipis mengetahui reaksi 'istrinya' itu. Jari-jarinya terus saja ia gerakkan menumbuk _sweetspot_ 'istrinya'. Hingga 'istrinya' mulai merintih-rintih lagi.

"Oughhh... Di-disituhhh Yunhh… Ohhh terasa memabukkan dan nikmathhh…"

Melihat 'istrinya'' yang sudah mendapatkan kenikmatan luar biasa. Ia langsung memijit, mengurut, dan mengocok juniornya agar lebih mengeras dengan tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya masih sibuk dengan rektum Jaejoong.

Setelah juniornya membesar dan mengeras. Yunho lalu mengeluarkan jarinya dari rektum Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Yunho melumasi Juniornya dengan gel pelicin yang ia ambil dari laci meja nakas di sampingnya, agar mempermudahkan junior itu masuk dalam rectum sempit milik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong begidik ngeri dan menelan ludahnya gugup. Wajahnya memucat melihat junior Yunho yang sangat Big itu. Ia pasrah dan percayakan saja pada Yunho. Jaejoong yakin Yunho tidak akan menyakitinya.

"_Saranghae Boo_! Percayalah padaku! Aku akan pelan-pelan!" Ujar Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong mulai ragu lagi dan nampak panik saat melihat Juniornya yang mengeras tegak sempurna.

"_Na-nado saranghae_ Yun!" Lirihnya.

Yunho menggesek-gesekkan Juniornya ke rektum Jaejoong, hingga _namja_ cantik itu sedikit terlonjak.

Yunho merendahkan tubuhnya. "Boo~ Kalau kau merasakan kesakitan saat aku memasukkannya nanti, kau boleh gigit bahuku. Kau bahkan boleh mencakar-cakar punggungku! Biar kita merasakan sakit dan nikmat bersama-sama, _Arraseo_?"

Jaejoong hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya memandang Yunho.

"_Ne_" Ucapnya pelan. Jaejoong kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada punggung Yunho sementara wajahnya telah siap di bahunya.

Yunho perlahan mendorong pinggulnya, hingga setengah juniornya memasuki gua hangat 'istrinya'.

"Ekhhh"

Saat itu juga kuku-kuku tajam Jaejoong menancap di punggungnya, hingga punggung dan bahunyapun terasa perih karena gigitan gigi Jaejoong. Yunhopun hanya meringis pelan menahan semuanya.

Otot-otot rektum Jaejoong yang menegang, membuat juniornya terjepit dan sulit untuk masuk seluruhnya.

"Boo rileks! " Yunho memperingatkan Jaejoong untuk rileks. Tangan kiri Yunho yang bebas mulai meremas-remas dada Jaejoong.

Setelah Juniornya tidak terlalu terjepit seperti tadi, Yunho kemudian menyentakkan lagi pinggulnya keras hingga juniornya masuk secara keseluruhan.

"Eugkkkkhh…" Jerit Jaejoong yang teredam karena gigitannya di bahu Yunho.

Yunho memundurkan tubuhnya setelah Jaejoong melepas gigitannya, namun cakarannya masih terus menancap di punggungnya. Yunho menatap Jaejoong sendu. Ia kasihan melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memucat seperti itu. Walaupun bahu dan punggungnya berdarah, tapi lebih sakit yang dirasakan Jaejoong ketika diterobos olehnya.

Yunho menghapus air mata Jaejoong. Lalu bibir hatinya melumat kedua bibir _cherry_ itu untuk menekan kesakitan Jaejoong. Tangan kirinya masih ia gunakan untuk memeras dada Jaejoong dan memilin-milin _nipple_-nya, sementara tangan kananya ia gunakan untuk memanjakan junior mungil Jaejoong yang terabaikan untuk beberapa saat lalu.

Sebenarnya Yunho sudah tidak sabar untuk menumbuk dan menghajar surga Jaejoong, tetapi lagi-lagi ia harus bersabar. Ini pertama kali untuknya dan untuk Jaejoong. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong yang sudah susah-susah diajaknya 'begini' selama sebulan ini, menolak melakukan 'keintiman' lagi karena keegoisannya.

Ia harus menunggu Jaejoong siap dan merasa nyaman dengan benda asing yang memasuki rektumnya yang telah tidak perjaka itu.

Jaejoong melepaskan cakarannya pada punggung Yunho seraya membuka kelopak matanya yang sempat menutup. Ia masih sibuk mengatur napasnya yang tak teratur. Rektumnya masih berusaha beradaptasi dengan sesuatu yang mengganjal didalamnya.

Sesaat kemudian ia mengapit pinggang Yunho dengan dengan kedua kakinya ketika dirasa rektumnya tidak perih lagi.

"_Yeobo_ kau bisa memulainya~" Titahnya

.

.

.

Yunho mulai memegang pinggang Jaejoong dan mengeluarkan juniornya perlahan hingga hanya meninggalkan ujungnya saja. Dengan lembut Yunho menghentakkan juniornya lagi, terlihat Jaejoong yang sedikit mengeryit karena nyeri di rektumnya.

"Akkkhh!" Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan nyeri di bawah sana.

Yunho terus saja mengeluar-masukkan juniornya secara perlahan, sambil mencari-cari letak titik ternyaman Jaejoong.

"Ouhhhh…Ahhh…" Desah sexy saat Yunho menumbuk prostatnya.

Yunho tersenyum senang telah menemukan titik itu. Ia menarik pinggulnya lagi lalu dengan cepat memasukkan kembali dan menghentakkannya kuat di titik ternyaman Jaejoong, hingga Jaejooong mendesah-desah tak karuan.

Yunho memandang wajah 'istrinya' yang menahan nikmat, wajah yang tadinya putih pucat kini memerah karena libidonya meningkat. Bernapas dengan mulut hingga bibirnya terbuka dan mengeluarkan erangan-erangan yang membuat Yunho semakin semangat menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Ahhh…Oughhh…Yun-Yunhohh… Ohhh…" Suara desahan Jaejoong begitu terdengar merdu di telinga Yunho.

Jaejoong menggerakkan pinggulnya sedemikian rupa mengikuti pergerakan tumbukan Yunho dalam rektumnya. Sengatan nikmat mengalir disetiap aliran darahnya. Kepalanya mendongak menahan sensasi nikmat di sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam menikmati penuh disetiap hujaman-hujaman suaminya. Tubuh mereka berdua berkilauan karena bermandikan keringat. Rambut basahnya yang berantakan bergerak-gerak indah.

.

.

.

.

"Pluk pluk pluk"

Terdengar suara _twinsball_ Yunho yang bertabrakan dengan pantat mulus Jaejoong.

"Ougghhh… Ahhh…Ahhhh…Eughhhh…"

Jaejoong masih terus melenguh dan mendesah-desah erotis seiring hentakan Yunho yang semakin **dalam, cepat, dan keras**. Junior mungil Jaejoong kembali berdiri dari tempatnya. Tubuhnya bergerak semakin liar, seolah tubuhnya berada dalam kendali Yunho.

Selangkangan Jaejoong terasa mau meledak. Kepalanya terlempar kesana kemari tidak tahan dengan gejolak yang menggigil menahan nikmat yang luar biasa sampai akhirnya mengejang hebat. Sepertinya badai orgasme akan menyerangnya.

Jaejoong nampak cantik dan _hot_ kala bergerak liar seperti itu. Pemandangan yang tidak akan di sia-siakan oleh suaminya.

Yunho terus memompanya dengan brutal. Bisa dirasakan tubuhnya kembali menegang, otot-otot perutnya mengencang. Tubuhnya terasa ringan. Jaejoong kembali memeluk Yunho dengan erat.

"Ahhhh… ARGGHHH! Ahhhh~"

Jaejoong menggelepar mengerang ketika merasakan orgasmenya yang kedua kalinya. Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi akhirnya cairan putih kental itu menyemprot kembali dari junior mungilnya. Rektumnya mencengkeram dan meremas batang junior suaminya yang berada didalamnya.

"OUGHHHH!" Selang beberapa sekon Yunhopun juga memuntahkan spermanya kedalam surga sempit Jaejoong.

"Uhhh~" lirih Jaejoong ketika merasakan cairan hangat memasuki rektumnya.

"Hosh..Hoshh…hah…hhh~" Napas keduanya berkejaran. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, dengan napas yang masih tersengal setelah klimaknya.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONT~~~**

**Gomawooyooo Chingu…. sudah berkenan memberikan reviews.**

**Mian ne kitty tidak bisa membalasnya satu-satu, bulan maret ini begitu menyibukkan. . . :)**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review lagi di chapter ini yah ….**

**KITTY TUNGGU…! ^_^**

**Yang suka FF Yunjae Genderswitch mampir di FF Kitty yang judulnya 'Misunderstanding' yah… ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**DON'T BE AFRAID TO HONEYMOON, BOO**

**Author** = Kitty Jiji Jaejoong d'Raped Yoyo Yunho a.k.a Enchonizer Henecia

**Pairing** = YUNJAE

**Genre** = _Drama _/_Romance_ /_Love _ / _Yaoi_

**Category** = _Chaptered _

**General** **Summary**

Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong adalah sepasang kekasih semenjak di bangku _Senior High School_. Setelah lulus kuliah mereka memutuskan untuk menikah. Tetapi, semenjak menikah Jaejoong selalu menghindari 'disentuh' suaminya. Apakah yang membuat Kim Jaejoong takut berbulan madu dan menunda malam pertamanya hingga sebulan setelah pernikahan mereka? Apakah yang dilakukan Jung Yunho agar 'little'nya tidak berkarat?

**Disclaimer**

Yunjae bukan milikku. Mereka milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan milik para fans, aku hanya meminjam namanya, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong bisa ku miliki LOL. Cerita dan alurnya murni permikiranku sendiri.

**Warning** !

Cerita abal-abal, EYD ancur, Banyak Typo(s), Alur ga jelas, kadang cepet kayak di jalan tol, kadang lambat seperti terkena macet dan banjir di jalan. Saya tidak suka mendengar suatu _Bad Comment or Flamer. No Bashing! Don't Like Don't Read!_

**-Cerita Sebelumnya-**

Jaejoong nampak cantik dan _hot_ kala bergerak liar seperti itu. Pemandangan yang tidak akan di sia-siakan oleh suaminya.

Yunho terus memompanya dengan brutal. Bisa dirasakan tubuhnya kembali menegang, otot-otot perutnya mengencang. Tubuhnya terasa ringa. Jaejoong kembali memeluk Yunho dengan erat.

"Ahhhh… ARGGHHH!"

Jaejoong menggelepar mengerang ketika merasakan orgasmenya yang kedua kalinya. Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi akhirnya cairan putih kental itu menyemprot kembali dari junior mungilnya. Rektumnya mencengkeram dan meremas batang junior suaminya yang berada didalamnya.

"OUGHHHH!" Selang beberapa sekon Yunhopun juga memuntahkan spermanya kedalam surga sempit Jaejoong.

"Uhhh~" lirih Jaejoong ketika merasakan cairan hangat memasuki rektumnya.

"Hosh..Hoshh…hah…hhh~" Napas keduanya berkejaran. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, dengan napas yang masih tersengal setelah klimaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho mendindih Jaejoong tapi kedua tangannya masih menumpu di kanan dan kiri tubuh Jaejoong.

Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mentoel-toel _nipple_ Jaejoong yang telah kembali mencuat itu.

Merasakan geli Jaejoong membuka matanya menatap _intens_ suaminya yang tidak merasa kelelahan sama sekali.

"Akhirnya kita selesai 'mengerjakan PR kita'!" Ujar Yunho puas. "Apakah kau masih takut untuk 'melayaniku' lagi, Boo?" Tanya Yunho di depan wajahnya hingga napas hangat Yunho menerpanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "_Aniyo_! memang tadinya terasa nyeri tapi~"

"Nikmat bukan setelah merasakannya? Apalagi ketika orgasme tubuh akan terasa melayang ke surga." Sela Yunho menjelaskan.

"_Ne_!" Ujar Jaejoong malu-malu.

"Boo~ Tapi kenapa kau sangat takut sekali dengan malam pertama, Aku ciumpun kau selalu menghindar. Padahal ketika kita baru berpacaran kita sering ciuman dan sedikit raba-raba!"

Jaejoong mulai menceritakan dibalik alasan kenapa ia takut malam pertama selama sebulan ini. "Se-sebenarnya waktu kau _meeting_ dengan investor asing aku mengobrol banyak dengan Changmin dan Yoochun!"

.

.

.

****Don't Be Afraid To Honeymoon, Boo****

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

"Jae… Kau sendirian?" Ucap salah satu _namja_ bersuara _husky_.

"Eh… Yoochun! Changmin!" Jaejoong sedikit terlonjak dengan kedatangan dua _namja_ itu.

"Iya… Aku mengantar bekal makan siang untuk Yunho, tapi sepertinya Ia masih sibuk _meeting_."

"Kau seperti tidak tahu saja kalau calon suamimu itu gila kerja, apalagi menjelang hari pernikahan kalian. Dia mengerjakan pekerjaan untuk setengah bulan kedepan lebih cepat."

Jaejoong yang tersenyum membenarkan perkataan Yoochun. Jaejoong tahu kenapa Yunho menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sekarang karena ketika mereka berbulan madu nanti, tidak lagi terganggu oleh urusan pekerjaan.

"_By the way_… Kalian akan berbulan madu dimana?" Tanya Changmin sambil memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Eum.. itu! Kami akan berbulan madu di Bali selama 1 minggu." Jawab Jaejoong malu-malu. Wajahnya akan merona tiap membicarakan bulan madu.

Yoochun tersenyum menyeringai tanpa diketahui oleh Jaejoong. Ia seperti menemukan jalan membalas dendam pada boss sekaligus sahabatnya yang _workaholic_ itu, hingga membuat kegiatan ranjangnya tertunda di tengah permainan karenanya.

"Jae~ Kau tidak tidak takut dengan malam pertama?"

"Kenapa harus takut Chunnie?" Tanya balik Changmin pada Yoochun masih dengan memasukkan makanan dalam mulutnya.

Yoochun mengedipkan matanya pada Changmin, seolah memberi kode untuk mengikutinya.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaan Yoochun. "Bukankah aku menikah dengan Yunho karena cinta kenapa harus takut!" Jawab Jaejoong diplomatis.

"Kau tidak tahu rupanya!" Ucap Yoochun dengan muka prihatin.

Jaejoong yang polospun jadi penasaran.

"Apa yang tidak aku ketahui?"

"Saat aku pertama kali melakukan 'itu' dengan Junsu~" Yoochun menghela napasnya sejenak. membuat Jaejoong menunggu penuh harap Yoochun meneruskan ceritanya.

"Junsu pingsan!" Tambahnya.

Mata bulat Jaejoong semakin membulat sempurna. "Ma-maksudnya? Junsu tidak pernah mengatakan perihal itu!"

"Dia tidak mau membuatmu takut mungkin! Dia pendarahan hebat setelah aku memasukkan juniorku, padahal aku melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati! Dia menangis sesenggukan dan menjerit-jerit kesakitan!" Ungkap Yoochun dengan muka miris.

Changminpun ikut menyahut perkataan Yoochun, sepertinya ia mulai tahu kemana arah pembicaraan sahabatnya yang _pervert_ itu.

"_Yye_ Jae~ Aku malah pernah mendengar ada pengantin baru yang harus menginap di rumah sakit karena pendarahan hebat, suaminya membobol 'istrinya' dengan kasar dan tidak berperasaan."

Yoochun tertawa riang dalam hati melihat wajah Jaejoong yang mulai memucat. "Ta-tapikan Yunho mencintaiku dia pasti akan melakukannya dengan baik" Ucapnya.

"Kau tahu juniorku itu kecil dan akupun melakukannya dengan lembut, tapi Junsu masih saja pingsan dan tidak bisa berjalan selama 3 hari." Bisik Yoochun di telinga Jaejoong. "Aku pernah ke pemandian air hangat bersama Changmin dan Yunho. Saat itu aku tak sengaja melihat juniornya Yunho yang begitu besar di antara kita. Ughh~ Pasti sangat sakit bila merasukimu!" Tambahnya.

Tubuh Jaejoong jadi merinding mendengarnya. Suaranya tercekat, Ia hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar.

Tidak sampai disitu saja Yoochun menakuti Jaejoong. " Kita semua tahu Yunho adalah seorang _workaholic_. Ia pasti akan melakukan itu semalaman denganmu, walaupun kau terus memintanya berhenti dan menangis memohon-mohon ia tidak akan menghiraukanmu" Ucap _namja_ berjidat lebar itu.

"Ak-aku tidak percaya! Yunho sayang padaku, Aku percaya padanya!"

"Ya ampun Jaee~ Sesayang-sayangnya orang, kalau napsu dan gairah sedang memuncak ia akan hilang kendali. Setelah selesai baru ia akan meminta ma'af di pagi harinya. Sekarang lihat saja dia lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya atau dirimu? See! Artinya ia akan lebih mengutamakan dirinya sendiri di ranjang nanti!"

"Ke-kenapa kau mengatakan ini padaku?"

Yoochun memasang raut wajah sedih. "Aku hanya ingin kau menyiapkan mental saja setelah mendengar ceritaku ini. Agar saat kau berbulan madu tidak merasa kaget dengan kebuasan Yunho. Junsu saja tidak suka bercerita pengalamannya saat pertama kali ku sentuh. Katanya itu sangat menyakitkan. Jae~ bagaimanapun kau sebentar lagi menjadi 'seorang istri'. Jadi, siapkan mental dan psikismu dari sekarang _ne_?"

Jaejoong diam saja, otaknya masih mencerna setiap perkataan yang diucapkan sahabat calon suaminya itu.

"Changmin! Ka-kau pernah melakukan 'itu' pada Kyuhyun? Apakah Kyuhyun juga pingsan?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Changmin hanya menggeleng ia masih berusaha menelan makanan ke dalam kerongkongannya. "Aku masih menunggu Kyuhyun siap, setelah kekasihku siap aku akan menikahinya baru melakukan 'this and that'. Aku belum tega membuatnya berdarah-darah!"

Mendengar kata darah membuat Jaejoong menelan ludahnya gugup. Jaejoong memandang Yoochun dan Changmin secara bergantian, mencoba mencari kebenaran di setiap perkataan keduanya.

Mustahil Jaeoong tidak terpengaruh. Kini Jaejoong merasakan takut dan panik menghadapi malam pertamanya. Jaejoong belum bisa membayangkan Junior Yunho yang kata Yoochun besar membobol rektum sempitnya. Memikirkannya saja membuat keningnya mengeryit sendiri.

Sambil menunggu Yunho selesai _meeting_ mereka bertiga mengobrol-ngobrol banyak hingga tidak terasa 30 menit telah berlalu.

Akhirnya Yunho keluar dari ruangan rapat dan berjalan menghampiri 3 orang yang sedang mengobrol itu dimana salah satunya adalah kekasihnya.

"Jae… itu Yunho sudah selesai rapatnya! Kita berdua duluan ya! Soalnya jam makan siang sudah selesai!" Ujar Yoochun seraya beranjak dari duduknya.

"_Ne_… _Gomawo_ sudah menemaniku menunggu Yunho!"

Yoochun dan Changmin meninggalkan Jaejoong dan saling tersenyum penuh arti.

**FLASH BACK END**

.

.

.

****Don't Be Afraid To Honeymoon, Boo****

.

.

.

"Oh Jadi kedua tikus itu yang membuatmu takut 'melayaniku'" Ucap Yunho geram. Darah seluruh tubuhnya seolah mengalir ke otaknya. Tangannya terkepal hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, giginya gemertak menahan emosi bagai bom waktu yang siap meledak saat itu juga.

"Pantas saja saat itu wajahmu memucat dan gelisah begitu, kukira kau sakit! Dan itu semua gara-gara kau mendengarkan omongan konyol mereka. . . ckckck~"

"I-iya _yeobo_! A-aku takut setelah mendengar cerita mereka katanya kau egois." Jawab Jaejoong takut-takut. "Memang omongannya tidak sepenuhnya salah. Buktinya juniormu besar dan terasa nyeri diawalnya, tapi aku tidak sampai pingsan dan pendarahan hebat."

Yunho tersenyum bangga Jaejoong mengatai juniornya besar.

"Mereka berdua tega membuat juniorku berkarat selama sebulan ini, Boo! Aku harus menghukum mereka berdua!" Rajuk sang ultimate seme.

Yunho menaikkan tubuhnya ingin mengeluarkan juniornya dari dalam Jaejoong tapi tangan Jaejoong menghentikannya terlebih dahulu.

"Ma-mau apa Yun~?"

"Aku ingin menelepon mereka! Aku ingin mengambil telepon di meja nakas itu!"

"Biar aku saja yang mengambilkannya! Ja-jangan di lepas!" Pinta Jaejoong pada Yunho. Yunho mengeryit hingga kedua alisnya menyatu. Ia bingung kenapa Jaejoong tidak memperbolehkan mengeluarkan juniornya. Apa Jaejoong kesakitan bila ia mengeluarkannya.

"Ini _handphone-_mu?" Kata Jaejoong sambil menyerahkannya.

Yunho langsung menelepon Yoochun.

Tut Tut tut

Terdengar Yoochun mengangkat panggilan Yunho.

[_Yoboseyo_!]

"HALO YOOCHUN LUSA KAU DAN CHANGMIN TEMUI AKU DI RUANG KERJAKU. DAN SATU LAGI, KALIAN TIDAK AKAN MENDAPATKAN GAJI DARIKU UNTUK BULAN INI!" Ucap Yunho dengan marah dan nada suara yang memekakkan telinga si penerima telepon.

Flip

Yunho mematikan sambungan teleponnya sepihak dan langsung menonaktifkan _handphone_-nya.

Jaejoong kembali menaruh _handphone_ itu di nakas. Ia memandang suaminya yang sedang kesal. _namja_ cantik itu tersenyum tipis, sepertinya ia telah mendapatkan cara agar Yunho melupakan amarahnya pada Yoochun dan Changmin saat ini.

Dengan perlahan Jaejoong menggeliat dan menggerakkan pantatnya naik turun, serta ia sempitkan otot-otot rektumnya hingga mencengkeram junior Yunho yang masih berada di dalamnya.

"Ngghhh~" Desis Yunho merasakan urat-urat Juniornya terjepit.

Yunho memandang penuh tanya pada Jaejoong. "Boo ap~"

Belum selesai Yunho mengutarakan penasarannya, Jaejoong telah menyelanya terlebih dahulu.

"A-aku ingin lagi _yeobo_! Ini terlalu nikmat! A-ayo kita lanjutkan lagi!" Rengek Jaejoong yang nampak menggemaskan.

Yunho tersenyum sumringah, jadi ini alasan Jaejoong menahannya untuk tidak mengeluarkan junior yang masih bersarang di gua sempit itu. Rupanya Jaejoong sudah kecanduan dengan kehebatan juniornya… hahaha.

Kucing manapun tidak akan menolak bila dikasih ikan, dengan lembut Yunho mulai mencium bibir _cherry_ mungil dan kedua tangannya mulai meremas-remas dada berisi Jaejong melampiaskan nafsu dan gairahnya yang kembali naik. Pinggulnya pun mulai memompa Jaejoong keluar masuk denagn ritme yang indah.

"Ahhh….Ohhh…Ahhhh….Engghh!" Lenguh Jaejoong menikmati setiap keintiman mereka.

Malam itupun menjadi malam pertama yang panjang bagi keduanya. Sepertinya mereka harus bolos bekerja untuk besuk.

.

.

.

****Don't Be Afraid To Honeymoon, Boo****

.

.

.

**-JUNG CORP-**

Lusa setelah malam panjang dengan istrinya, seperti biasa Yunho kembali beraktifitas sebagai Direktur muda anak cabang perusahaan Jung Corp.

Siang itu ketika jam istirahat, tiba-tiba pintu ruang kerja Direktur ada mengetuk.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk!" Ujar Yunho dengan suara bass yang penuh wibawa.

Ternyata Yoochun dan Changminlah yang memasuki ruangan _namja_ tampan itu, sesuai perintah Yunho kemarin lusa harus menemuinya.

"Yun-ho! Kau bercanda bukan dengan perkataanmu di telepon tempo hari!" Ujar Yoochun pelan dengan gaya sok _cool_-nya.

Yunho memicingkan mata musangnya, dadanya kembali bergemuruh menahan amarah mengingat penderitaan yang ia alami selama sebulan ini karena perbuatan sahabatnya yang sudah keterlaluan. Membohongi Jaejoongnya yang polos.

"Bisakah kau memanggilku _sajangnim_ bila di kantor!" Ucap Yunho sambil melayangkan tatapan membunuh pada Yoochun dan Changmin hingga keduanya harus menelan salivanya dengan susah payah "Dan soal perkataanku tempo hari aku tidak main-main, kau dan Changmin tidak akan aku gaji untuk bulan ini! Dan kalian berdua juga tidak boleh makan siang di kantor, terutama kau Changmin tidak boleh makan sedikitpun ketika jam kerja!" Kata _namja_ bermata musang itu.

"Tapi kenapa _hyung_-Eh.. _Sajangnim_?" Tanya Changmin dengan muka memelas dan hampir menangis.

Yunho tersenyum sinis. "Karena kalian tega membohongi Jaejoong hingga dia ketakutan saat malam pertama, kalian sudah gila dan keterlaluan!" Ujar Yunho dingin dan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Ta-tapi kami hanya iseng saja _sajangnim_!" Ucap Yoochun lesu.

" Dan keisengan kalian membuat _little_ Jung Yunho berkarat hingga sebulan!" Mendengar itupun Yoochun dan Changmin ingin tertawa sekencang-kencangnya. Tapi karena tatapan Yunho yang menakutkan mengurungkan niat keduanya dan menahan tertawanya dulu.

"Sudah kalian keluarlah 'istriku' sebentar lagi mengantarkan makan siang kesini!"

"Ta-tap~" Changmin masih berusaha merayu atasan sekaligus sahabatnya itu untuk menggagalkan hukunmannya. Mana bisa ia tidak makan saat jam kerja. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka bertiga.

Kriettt

"_Yeobo_~" Ujar Jaejoong saat memasuki ruang itu. "Eh! Ada Yoochun dan Changmin apa kalian sedang membahas hal penting?" Tanya Jaejoong pada ketiganya.

Yoochun dan Changmin hanya diam tertunduk lemah.

"Nah 'istriku' sudah datang sebaiknya kalian pergi dari ruanganku dan carilah makan siang di luar kantor yang tidak gratis!" Ucap Yunho sambil menyeringai.

"Tapi _Sajangnim_!" Kali ini Yoochun yang ingin protes.

"Kalau kalian tidak segera pergi dari sini aku tidak akan menggaji kalian selama 2 bulan!" Ujar Yunho dingin dan penuh intimidasi. Ternyata Yunho yang sangat lembut pada 'istrinya' itu bisa menakutkan bila sedang marah.

"ANDWAEEEEEEE!" Teriak keduanya serempak langsung keluar dari ruang kerja Yunho. Untung saja ruang kerja Yunho kedap suara, hingga pegawai yang lain tidak ada yang peduli dengan teriakan histeris keduanya.

Dengan muka kusut, keduanya mengumpat suatu saat akan membalas penindasan Yunho padanya. Tapi bagaimanapun mereka berdua telah keterlaluan terlebih dahulu. #Poor Yoomin

Yunho berjalan menuju pintu ruangannya dan menguncinya.

_Klik_

Yunho duduk si sofa biru di samping 'istrinya' yang sedang mengeluarkan makan siangnya. "Boo taruh saja makan siangnya di meja dahulu!" Ucapnya lembut seraya mengelus surai 'istrinya'.

"_Wae_?" Tanya Jaejoong tapi mengikuti titah suaminya. "Aku ingin makan yang lain!" Ujar Yunho manja sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, kontras sekali saat dia berbicara dengan Yoochun dan Changmin tadi.

"Bukankah ini makanan kesukaanmu? Kau ingin makan apa?" Tanya Jaejoong polos. "Oya _Yeobo_ aku ingin bulan madu ke Hawai! kita belum bulan madu yang sesungguhnya, _ani_? Ketika di Bali kita belum sempat melakukannya!" Ujar Jaejoong sabil mengerucutkan bibir plumnya.

"Dan Itu semua gara-gara Yoochun dan Changmin!" Tambahnya.

"_Gwaenchana_ Boo. Kita bisa melakukan bulan madu dimanapun! Tanpa harus ke Hawai, Paris, ataupun ke pulau manapun!"

"Ma-maksudnya?"

Yunho menjilat bibir hatinya dengan senyum menyeringai. "Kita bisa melakukannya disini, Boo~" Setelah mengatakan itu Yunho langsung menyerang 'istrinya'. Mencium bibir _kissable_ itu dengan ganas.

"Ahhh~ Yunhhh…" Lenguh Jaejoong menggoda.

Yunho langsung menindih Jaejoong di sofa biru itu. Kembali yang terdengar hanyalah rintihan-rintihan seksi dari Jung Jaejoong yang 'digarap' suaminya yang tidak akan terdengar maupun terlihat oleh siapapun.

"Ougggghhhh…ARRGHHHHH! YUNHOOOOHHH~"

Akhirnya Jung Jaejoong tidak takut lagi 'MELAYANI' suaminya. Bahkan _namja_ cantik itu selalu merasa ketagihan dengan 'kerja keras' seorang Jung Yunho yang _workaholic _dimanapun dan kapanpun. HAHAHAHA

.

.

**THE END**

**Huwaaaa… Ini FF macam apa…. Hehehe ^_^**

**Semoga setelah membaca cerita yang berkelok-kelok ini tidak ada yang pusing ne.**

**Yang minta NC part 2 hehehe…mian ne, kitty g bisa memberinya…**

**Dan yang nebak gara-gara Yoomin … dapat kecupan kening kitty dari jauh…hihihi**

**Sekali lagi, Gomawooyooo Chingu…. sudah berkenan memberikan reviews. **

**Mian ne kitty tidak bisa membalasnya satu-satu, bulan maret ini begitu menyibukkan. . . :)**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review lagi di chapter ini yah ….**

**KITTY TUNGGU…! ^_^**

**Sampai jumpa di ff kitty yang lainnya ^_^**


End file.
